Wretched
by Melyan
Summary: REWRITE ALERT! The process has begun, I'm reworking everything in this fic. Chapter 1 is reupped...NEW ch 13! Powers regained, Hokage's Creation Myth Revealed. Fuuko dissapears into nothingness while Mi-chan gets emotional. Unromantic Romance with hope.
1. Prologue: the oncoming

** AN: ** Ah, the all famous re-editing process that everyone goes through...I don't know..I kinda went through the entire fic and chopped up everything. Sigh. Is it still readable? I've tried to improve it as much as possible. Not too much plot change though, my focus was mainly on the language of this piece. ^^. Well, read one read all! Tell me what you think! (Mind you, this is STILL my first fic ever since my return to the manga world) Any comments welcome! Thanks again 

All Standard Disclaimers apply 

* * *

** Prologue: The Oncomming **

Darkness enveloped her. She reached out to for anything but encountered Nothing. Dark. Empty. Lost. Shreds of memories from the distant past clung onto her as she tried to ease her way out of this black hole. Her only resistance from being eaten up completely by this new emotion was something...What was it again? She forgot its name. It was some sensory perception that evoked a response. Emotion? She wondered what it was. Anyway, longing for or thinking about something was better than this nothingness. She felt powerless against it. What happened? Why is she here? All of a sudden, she couldn't remember a thing. Ever so slowly, she melted into the backdrop of this lifeless reality.

** Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. **

A lazy arm slapped the button of the alarm clock drowsidly. Fuuko's eyes fluttered open slowly. 6:45am. She tried to shake it off her mind. She had it again, that dream of nothingness. Why won't it leave her? Droplets of sweat rolled off her forehead as she dragged herself into her uniform.

Why did she feel this way? The aftershock of the dream had not left yet. The ordeal of USB and Heaven and Hell had been over for quite some time now and life had resumed normality. Was this lack of excitement the reason why she felt so incomplete? Nope, she shook her head furiously. I'm glad I'm just your average high school student. She clutched her chest tightly and fond it hard to admit to herself that she was unhappy (though she tried to be otherwise, it really didn't work that well). It was as if that once the adventures with Hokage were over and she was left to herself, there was nothing to distract her from thinking about herself...its was as if a gapping hole occupied the middle of her chest. Empty. She sighed, how I resent that feeling. She glanced ober at her alarm again, 7:15am. Oh great, she exclaimed sarcastically, if I don't hurry, I won't make it to school on time. School is the only thing that sustained her through her silent battle with emptiness. Perhaps I think too much, she chuckled silently, perhaps. She hoisted the leather school bag onto her shoulder and left her apartment. 

"Fuuko! Oi. Fuuko! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuko, where are you?" Recca's jest-ful greeting jolted her back into reality.

"Huh what? Oh. Ohiyo Recca" Fuuko mumbled. 

"Hey!" protested Recca "Where's my genki beating?" Fuuko frowned.Was it that obvious she wasn't feeling normal? 

"I'm just tired is all" Fuuko faked a yawn, "didn't get much sleep last night"

"Were you by any chance..." Recca's eyes widened as a mischevious grin spread across his face "Studying!?? That's not the Kirisawa Fuuko I know" 

"Oh shove those words up your..." Fuuko accompained her unfinished insult with a relentless punch that sent Recca flying into the sky. "My my" she snorted, "your skills have certainly devolved since our last battle" Last battle, Fuuko paused, last...goodness, since when have I developed this forlorn personality? She tried again to shake off the emptiness that kept seeping back into her mind. Normally, when she was with the Hokage, she could avoid slipping back into her trances by laughing and joking with them. But lately...lately, her defense against this Nothing dwindled.

"Fuuko?" She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned sharply and was greeted with an encouraging smile.

"Yanagi! Ohiyo!" Fuuko twisted her countenance into a wide grin on her face as she greeted her best friend. My only female friend, Fuuko pondered, only...only...

"Hime!" Recca cried with happiness as he charged towards Yanagi, forgetting his present conflict with Fuuko.

The encounter between the three friends was interrupted by a large rumbling noise. 

"I sense a large object heading directly at us," whispered Recca, his body poised, ready to face combat. "We must protect Hime"

"Leave it up to me" Fuuko bragged as she and Recca spread into battle formation.

"Fuuko-sama, Fuuko my darling, my honey...Have you missed me?" The giant rumbling ceased as Fuuko pummeled a blushing Domon onto the ground.

"Fey! And for a moment I was threatened..." Recca grinned "But it was only a gorilla in heat." Before Domon could rebuke that statement, Recca followed elbowed Domon's head.

"Monkeys create much racket wherever they go..." a nonchalant smirk interrupted the energetic and chaotic scene. 

"Mikagami sempai!" exclaimed Yanagi "Ohiyogozaemasu!" Yanagi bowed slightly as Tokiya ruffled her hair gently.

"Keep your hands off my Hime!" yelled Recca as he scampered towards Yanagi and clutched her protectively. 

"Che, stupid monkey" remarked Tokiya as he silently sulked away from them only to be interrupted by the usual mob scene of blushing girls.

"I wonder what goes through that head of his?" murmured Fuuko to herself and she shook her head. This is another ordinary day, she reassured herself, just another. But why does something feel so wrong? So out of place? I can't put my finger on it...

"Fuuko! Haiyaku! We're going be late otherwise" Yanagi chirped as she jolted Fuuko away from her silent contemplation.

"Coming...Comming" yelled Fuuko barged through the gate of the school behind her friends. Nothing is wrong Fuuko, she told herself, you're just being paranoid. But, she knew one thing, even though the day seemed ordinary everything in place...she couldn't help but feel that she was experiencing the oncoming of darkness.

* * *

** AN: ** So here I am again. Thank you so much for reading this rewrite, um, re-edition...ha. I hope its better and most grammatical mistakes are fixed. Well, till the next chapter (which will be 14...or the next rewrite of chapter 2) I'll see yah! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

Note: Let me apologize again for my html problems. Mega thank-yous for those who actually read the entire thing when it was filled with "iks" and "js" mwhahahahaha. You are the most wonderful people I could ever hope to meet (online?) :) Ne...I am getting random...I have finally brainstormed the entire plot (phew)¡K**slight grin** Now the problem is acutally putting that plot on paper. In my desperation to begin some inkling of To/Fuu I couldn't help but make Mikagami a little OC ¡K.arghh. sumimasen. Help me! this story will get darker...wahahahahhahahaha  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Flame of Recca (all is borrowed) I am only using them to entertain myself and others in the writing of fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 1: The Begining *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


"She will be mine," a dark voice cackled, "all mine, promised by destiny...Fuuko...you cannot escape..." A slight smile crept across his face as he watched Fuuko disappear into a classroom after elbowing Domon.

Fuuko slapped herself. Did she just hear someone whisper her name? Illusion. Well, if this illusion's voice belonged to anyone, that someone would definitely go by the name of Domon. Fuuko grinned slightly as the memories of Domon's various attempts to kiss her, hug her, encourage her, and pursue her came gushing back into her mind. What a klutz, she muttered as a sudden pang of guilt hit her, but...I just cannot, his honey needs to be someone else...besides, don't I like...ewwwww! Can't believe I was about to think something that I would definitely regreat and beat myself up later for thinking. The wave of guilt surged stronger as she tried to push it away. Raiha, she sighed, more guilt, miscalculation, betrayal and the unbearable emptiness that came after he left. The promptings of fate, I must leave it at that. She tried to dismiss her thoughts, but they lingered persistently at the back of her mind.

"Kirisawa Fuuko" a stern voice detached her from further contemplation "Kirisawa Fuuko!"

"Ah! Hai" Fuuko stammered, a little bit flustered because of the sudden detachment from her musings.

"Kirisawa," the voice continued, "I would appreciate having an active listener in my class, not an active daydreamer"

"Sumimasen sensei" Fuuko flushed, not realizing that her thoughts could carry her so far away from reality. Ah reality, she really should linger in that realm and not venture off into the nothingness of her thoughts. Fuuko signed, the nothingness of my thoughts, the nothingness. I can't bear it, especially the "nothing."

"As I was saying, prior to the interruption caused by our daydreamer, a student will be transferring into our class this afternoon and I need a volunteer to show him around" As soon as the word "him" was uttered, a ripple of excitement, undoubtedly caused by the female population of the class, spread across the room.

_"I wonder if he is cute?"_

_"Perhaps he is rich...oooh!I hope he likes me!" _

_"I wonder who will be lucky enough to spend those *extra* hours with our new boy"_

Girls, sighed Fuuko, I'm glad I'm not like them, ogling over a guy that they know nothing about. Ahhh poor Mi-chan, a rare, genuine smile stretches across Fuuko's face, female lunatics like these mob him daily...not to mention the uh, her smile extended into a wide grin, occasional males.

"Kirisawa," Sensei was getting quite agitated by Fuuko's constant negligence to the happenings of the classroom.

"huh? What?"

"Seeing as you have succeeded in ignoring me yet again, you will thus be awarded with the job of welcoming our new student. Consider this a light detention. Meet me soon after school ends." Great, Fuuko shuddered, I have yet another reason for those psychos to get *jealous* of me. My life is already in peril because of my *ahem* close relationship with Mi-chan, Fuuko smiled wryly, if you can call that close. Oh crap, Fuuko realized suddenly, I promised Ganko I would take her to the park and spend the afternoon with her today. I will need to do a bundle of explaining. Fuuko shook her head in dismay, a lot of explaining, especially to a furious Ganko.

The lunch bell chimed loudly. Sanctuary! Fuuko suppressed an urge to cry out in joy as she leapt out of her seat to meet the rest of the Hokage on the rooftop. She kicked open the door that led to her escape with great force but the usual cheerful Hokage lunch gathering did not meet her eye. An empty rooftop...Fuuko glanced around...empty.

"Dammit!" she cried aloud to herself as she slammed her head against the rusting fence that encircled the landing, trying to fight off the onslaught of the emptiness in her. "Dammit! Stop thinking these thoughts. Just Stop it Fuuko...can't help it. Can't..." For the first time, Fuuko caved in the nothing.

"Stop thinking what?" an icy cold voice interrupted Fuuko's exacerbated cries.

"Nothing" Fuuko's eyes wandered until she saw a crack on the roof's floor. "Only nothing...nothing" Darkness seeped slowly into Fuuko. Tokiya stopped her thoughts abruptly with a slap on her face. "Aie! Mi-chan...wha..what the hell?" Fuuko snapped back into reality as she retorted ferociously.

"Stupid monkey..." Tokiya murmured just loud enough for her to hear. Fuuko was still quite dazed from Tokiya's sudden slap that she didn't react to his insult. "Now that you've gotten over yourself...**Slap**" Fuuko's hand interrupted Tokiya as it grazed his cheek heavily.

"You...you...you stupid ice box, no wait...make that retarded ice berg!" Fuuko fumed as she recovered from his slap and fathomed the meaning of Tokiya's words. "You have no right to listen to my thoughts...What are you doing here?"

"Hmph. Lunch away from a mob scene of idiot girls" Tokiya bore a cold, condescending stare into the furious eyes of Fuuko. Good, I've finally got her back, for a moment her eyes conveyed nothing. Is something wrong? Tokiya was surprised at his concern for Fuuko...it is only because she's part of Hokage, he reassured himself quickly, only because of the Hokage...

"Speaking of mob girls..." Fuuko switched subjects quickly, fearing that emptiness might return if she was allowed to roam around in her thoughts. "I have just been awarded the tedious job of playing hostess to a new guy transferring to our class today, a severe punishment given by Sensei as I'm sure she's aware of the lethalness of those mob girls in my class. Heh heh heh. My life is already at risk because I know you, now the new guy is going to bring more...hmm...perils and problems" Fuuko titled her head back as she observed the paper white clouds floating slowly across the sky. 

"You're quite subdued today...I have less bruises then I imagined I would have gotten from slapping you..." Tokiya couldn't help noticing the absence of the mischievous gleam and sparkle in her eyes.

"Ha ha. I'd give you a fresh one right now if you'd like" Fuuko was glad Tokiya was here, well...kinda...no...sorta...well, not completely overjoyed but just glad because he helped keep her mind off of certain things. "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"No." came the usual icy reply.

"Oh" An awkward silence squeezed between the two as they sat by each other, one gazing intently into the sky while the other observed at the ground with undivided attention. "So..."

"What's on your mind?" Tokiya surprised both himself and Fuuko by posing this question. It's just that he wanted to make sure that she's okay...if Domon knew that Fuuko was acting abnormally (well, abnormal in her standards) next to him, he'll never hear the end of it...actually Yanagai, Recca, Kaoru and Domon will all get on his back...and he's not finding excuses for himself. No no. no excuses.

"What!?" Fuuko was again, caught off guard by Tokiya's concern...hold it...that can't be concern can it? Since when did Mi-chan care about anything other than Yanagi or his sister? Must be hallucinating...must be illusion...must have misheard...

"Let me repeat that question so that it'll get through that thick head of yours, what's on your mind?"

"No-nothing...why? Since when did you care? By the way, I do not have a thick head..." Fuuko wasn't sure whether or not she should tell him...why is she even considering getting advice from the fridge master?

"You're not yourself..." Tokiya was puzzled to why he hadn't terminated this this conversation a while ago.

"So? Look...I'm...I'm fine." Fuuko stumbled over her words. If she told Yanagi...Yanagi would get all worried and sympathetic. Plus Recca was bound to know anyhow and he's not very ample at dealing with these situations. Then you can't really confide in Domon, he'll just end up trying to kiss you or...hmph. Better not even contemplate THAT. So that leaves Tokiya...the calm and cool headed one...but don't forgoet, he's also the cold and condescending one

"Fuuko?" Tokiya's eyebrows were raised high in question as he watched her drift away into her thoughts.

"If I told you that I..." Fuuko caught herself quickly before she said anything further. I don't know if I should tell him...I really don't know if I should tell anyone at all...

"Tell me what?" Tokiya's tone of voice altered slightly, a little more pressing but also a tad bit gentler...perhaps she was finally going to confess something...

"I'm...I'm..." Fuuko shifted her weight uncomfortably. I can't believe I'm going to share a secret with Mi-chan. "I'm...I'm..." Fuuko found it extremely difficult to verbalize her problem. It wasn't really tangible

"You are?" Why is it so hard for her to say? Maybe she finds it hard to talk to me. Hell, everyone finds it hard to talk to me. Tokiya creased his eyebrows in frustration.

"Look. I liked about being 'fine'. I'm no. But I hope I will be. Its hard to explain what I'm feeling right now. I mean, I have this slight feeling of distraction...distraction for, I guess, distraction for nothing. I keep on getting a foreboding of nothing. Like emptiness...or defeat maybe...and whenever I think too much, like right now, I get dragged away and I feel so lost. I am confused. I don't know what I can do to make myself feel better. Smiling doesn't help anymore...it just keeps coming..." Fuuko trailed off, that was much more than she planned to share...

"..." Tokiya barely caught himself as he put his hand on her shoulder. He couldn't find any suitable response to that complicated bundle of emotions Fuuko just threw at him. His brows furrowed. This feeling, warmth? why was he doing this?

"Arigatou Mi-chan" Fuuko replied, her voice barely louder than a whisper. She sensed warmth and concern from him...why was he doing this?

The lunch bell rang loudly. Lunch was over. Tokiya and Fuuko glanced at each other nervously as they were jolted back into reality.

"Ja ne Mi-chan..."

"Ja..."

They both turned and walked away silently, contemplating the situation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


* * *

Melyan Bows Deeply. Hopefully all the "iks" are gone :). Thank you to those who have just read this...**Grin** thank you :) If you have time...please do not hesistate to write me a review (good or bad...anything is helpful) I was going to continue writing untill we finally meet the "new guy" but I ran out of steam. **sigh** Besides, the silent ending seemed more peaceful than an agitated one. Is this actually a cliff hanger ending? hmph. I hope not...More suspense pending I suppose. I dunno. So what do you think? Apologies to Raiha/Fuuko supporters, I don't plan on making him appear in this series as a major player...words of gratitude for Raijin and Ice Water (yes! I'm inserting romance *grin*)who were both kind enough to review this fic. I know there is a lot of Tokiya/Fuuko around (saying To/fuu is like saying Tofuu...like bean curd...this Chinese food. yummy yummy...) :) that's enough from me. Till the next chapter we meet! Please! Read and Review Onegai! :) 


	3. Chapter 2: New Troubles

Note: The essence of this plot isn't going to come out, not in this chapter...not yet...I'm still on the verge of setup. This better not be a long fic...otherwise I'm going to kill myself (I'm begining college and all...) Soon, I promise. Soon! Arghhhh~~! So frustrating! This chapter's goal is to introduce my original character (who has a really stupid name...I'm sure you'll all agree with me) hopefully he won't be too annoying...I know some readers dislike original characters but **sigh** I hope I will escape the furry of those wonderful folk. ^_^ Again. Thanks for the reviews...they serve as great encouragements (though plural, but not many ^_^). Melyan shamelessly asks for more :)   
  
Disclaimer: Like everyone else writing fan fics...I do not own any of the characters from Flame of Recca (all is borrowed) I am only using them to entertain myself and others in the writing of fan fiction. (have you noticed I just put the same one up everytime? heh heh...don't sue me)  
  
Chapter 2: New Troubles *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


The afternoon sun slipped into Fuuko's classroom gently, stretching shadows and caving a way for dust. Fuuko observed the elongation of her own shadow. She sensed the wave of darkness gushing in.

"It won't be long now..."the distant voice chuckled "You see? She's feeling it...anytime now...anytime"

Fuuko cursed the chilling in her heart that accompanied the shadows of dust. Out of nowhere, the memory of Tokiya's warm hand evaded her mind and the chilling ceased.

"Nee...Fuuko-chan..." Yanagi's voice called out to her, dragging her back into the remaining rays of the warm sun.

"Yanagai-chan! Nande?" Fuuko loved Yanagi's gentle eyes. She wore them every time she was worried. No wonder Recca chose her for his Hime and not me. Whoa! Fuuko was slightly abashed at herself for thinking that. She thought that she had rid herself of all possible jealousy. Jealously? Why? He is my brother, absolutely nothing more.

"Mikagami-sempai told me about you and the new student." Yanagai's eyes flashed mischief "Anyway...you be sure to tell me how it goes. Better call me tonight. Or Else"

"Whatever Yanagi...you just keep fantasizing. Ja ne!" Fuuko turned and waved as she headed towards her classroom. Fuuko grinned as she thought of what Domon's reaction to her spending the afternoon hours with some mysterious guy might be. Of course Mi-chan would call him a gorilla, then Recca would burst out laughing and Yanagi would try to calm things down. Fuuko snickered, these are such good times...but then good times never last for her. Fuuko shook her head, now is not a time to contemplate the past. But the past kept pressing itself into the present. _You've never been happy Fuuko!_ It called to her. _You never held on to happiness for very long, what makes you think this time will be different?_ The past questioned her with a smirk. Shut up! Fuuko stuffed the past into the far corner of her mind. Shut up, and leave me alone.

"Fuuko-san you're here!" Sensei called out impatiently "I was beginning to think that you decide to skip. Anyhow, he'll be here momentarily"

"Sumimasen Sensei, I didn't mean to be late" Fuuko decided to don the guise of a 'Yanagi type girl' with Sensei. Whatever, she thought, whatever...as long as I minimize my troubles.

"Sensei! I'm sorry I'm late. This school was hard to find..." Fuuko snapped her head up immediately, there was something very familiar about the voice of this person. She felt her heart race suddenly. Silver hair!? Why does this guy have silver hair in Mi-chan style? Hmmm...curious coincidence. Ice blue eyes. Again, like Mi-Chan! Fuuko felt her face flush. What is going on? But he exuded a different aura...some radiance. Ah! Warmth. The warmth in his voice reminded her of Raiha. Fuuko stared at him, she couldn't believe her eyes...or her mind. Kami-sama was playing tricks on her. Fuuko swayed her head disbelievingly; today has been quite a day...

"Fuuko, I would like you to meet Seth Snoing, this is Fuuko" Fuuko snorted at his last name...it sounded so funny. Sensei glared at Fuuko as she checked her watch anxiously "Well, Fuuko, you know the drill. Introduce yourselves. I am late for a meeting." Sensei rushed off into the depths of the corridor without uttering another word. She left Fuuko staring into the eyes of Seth, trying to make some sense out of the person standing in front of her.

"Ano..." Fuuko blushed....why am I blushing? She questioned herself angrily. What is going on? Why am I feeling this nervous sensation all of a sudden? I have butterflies in my stomach. Geez, I hope I am not falling into the down the trapdoor into a cliche schoolgirl crush-hood. I don't even know him. Crush. Another face floated into her mind. argh! She sank the image as soon as she realized who it was. Can't believe it! She actually thought of...no! never mind...She glanced at Seth quickly. He does look extraordinarily like Mi-chan though... "Ano. I am Kirisawa Fuuko, 17 years old. And I go to this school...er...like you, um, will do very soon..." Fuuko's countenance flamed as awkwardness filled her. She had absolutely no idea how to introduce herself "Ano...What about you?" Seth flashed a gentle smile at her. Fuuko choked - seeing a Mi-chan replica flash a warm smile at her was more than she could take.

"I'm Seth. I know. I have an extremely queer name, its okay." Seth grinned when he saw Fuuko's flushing face "Its okay. My name is funny because I am not fully Japanese, my mother is - my father is, well, from some sort of European country. I am not sure because they both left me when I was young" Seth maintained his smile, his eyes seemed to bore holes in Fuuko's.

"I'm sorry." Fuuko averted her glance quickly, she disliked listening to tragic family stories. Orphaned at such a young age. Wasn't she as well? In a way, her parents both left her. He went first and then she...Fuuko shut her eyes. The gapping hole in Fuuko's chest burned her. Alone. Alone and unhappy. What family? She never really had one for very long. She was happy for a while, but like a very fragile chocolate chip cookie, her family crumbled after the first bite. Was it a bite? No. It was so sudden. No one saw it coming. Alone. Lonely. Suddenly, like a jet of lightening, Fuuko snapped out of her memories. Why was she reminding herself of her past? She's happy now. She was no longer alone. She had the Hokage...and that is enough. Satisfied with her conclusion, Fuuko peered back into Seth's eyes. "Ano...What would you like to do now? Have you seen the school yet?"

"Yes I have" Seth returned the glance. Mesmerizing eyes, he thought, just mesmerizing

"Is there anything I can do for you? Sensei wanted me to welcome you to our school. Though I'm pretty sure a crowd of psychotic fangirls probably already completed the job" Fuuko chuckled nervously.

"Fan girls?" Seth continued his gaze into Fuuko's eyes. She quickly averted his attention to the window.

"Yeah. Look out the window. Do you see them? Ha! They're ogling at you"

"You mean _those_ girls" Seth peered down at a very excited mob of girls. He looked at Fuuko, then with a twinkle in his eye, he smiled and waved at the screaming crowd of girls.

"No cold shoulder huh? Mikagami just ignores them cuz they annony him..." Fuuko was taken aback by his extroverted and playful behavior (extraordinarily Raiha style). Why was she surprised? Probably because she was too used to see Mi-chan ignore them...wait a second...why was she thinking about Mi-chan? Did she actually consider him a close friend? hmmm...She is confusing herself. Best not to think too much about it. 

"Mikagami? Who is he?" Seth questioned Fuuko 

"Oh? He's just a friend. Really..." Fuuko tried her 'sincere' look on Seth "Knowing him actually brings more pain than pleasure. Bra! Let's not talk about it" Fuuko nearly choked when she said that. Seth looked reassured.

"You know? Those fan girls are kinda funny" Seth searched Fuuko's eyes for approval "I mean, in a very psychotic sort of way. They don't even know me...well, they just like my physical appearance." Fuuko slapped him encouragingly on the back.

"That's right! Well, its seems that you've figured everything out! Congratulations! I better be off now¡Kthere's no sense in letting them see me next to you. They already hold a grudge because I know Mikagami Tokiya" Fuuko dashed towards the door, only to be held back by Seth's hand.

"Wait...don't leave me...well, not with _them_..." Seth glanced out the window nervously.

"You're a grown man, you can manage" Fuuko made another motion for the door but Seth pulled her back hard.

"Don't leave." Seth gazed into Fuuko's eyes intently. What is he thinking? Fuuko tossed him a quizzical look. Why is he so persistent on having her company? "I don't have a friend yet...well, I don't have a meaningful friend. Those girls don't count..."

"Ah. I see." Fuuko racked her brains to think of something to say to that. If this were Domon she would have already knocked him unconscious. If this were Recca, she would have already started a fight. But this guy, like Mikagami, held her speechless. Wait, Fuuko's heart raced as she recalled the last words from her mind...Mikagami holds her speechless. Oh my, her eyes widened with amazement, Oh my...after all this, I am finally loosing my mind. "I have some family stuff pending..." Right! I can use Ganko as a plasible excuse to leave, Fuuko was amazed at her quick thinking...besides, I am beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable around this guy.

"What do you need to do?"

"Go to park..." Fuuko stammered, why is it so hard to talk around him? "I mean, I need to take Ganko, my sister...well, sort of my sister anyway...I need to take her to the park"

"Would you mind if I came along?" Fuuko furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. What an unrelenting guy! Of course I mind! Just say yes, I mind, I mind very much. Don't come...just say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes, say...

"No, of course I don't mind" Argh! Fuuko cursed in her mind. She felt so powerless against this guy's pleas...and yet she had only just meet him. Fuuko felt like kicking herself.

A sudden stampede of footsteps broke Fuuko's conversation with Seth. Saved! Fuuko turned around only to see Domon lunging at her. Never mind, Fuuko sighed in her mind, she was not saved. Fuuko poised herself to attack.

"Fuuko darling! It can't be true! You are with someone else...noooooooo~~~ How can I mend my broken heart?" Glistening tears streamed down Domon's cheeks as he tried to snatch Fuuko away from Seth. "You're holding hands with him! Ahhhh~~ My poor poor heart"

"You!" Fuuko kicked Domon hard in the shins "and you!" Fuuko tore her hands away from Seth's firm grasp. "Really...this is just too much for me to handle...I don't care if Sensei gets made at me." An agitated Fuuko pointed a finger at Domon "You deal with this! I'm...I'm...I'm leaving" Without another word uttered Fuuko fled the room, her mind brimming with questions over her queer behavior.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


* * *

Authors Notes (yet Again): Alright. What the hell was I thinking!!?? Seth SNOING! SNOING??? what kind of a last name is that? But it'll make sense later. I hope :) I hate ending on cliff hangers but I ran into one of those wonderful things also known as writer's blocks. There are so many details I would like to add but not enough brainpower on my part to add them in. I will just say, I support To/Fuu. Reviews/suggestions/comments/questions...hmm...well, actually any sort of response will be nice :) Ha ha. Thanks a bundle for reading. 


	4. Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories

Note: Re-formatted like the previous 3 chapters (with minor changes...very minor. I can probably count them on one hand.) This will be, I promise, the last Chapter of setting things up. I PROMISE! Next chapter I will definitely start the "conflict" but now, after this chapter, we'll start to realize what's going on with Fuuko. This chapter is solely devoted to her. Again, many thanks to the reviewers. Its nice to know my fic is being read, I was actually going to stop writing this fic, but now I think I'm going to finish it because of you guys **Tears streaming down the face of Melyan**. Right, enough of me   
  
(same as before) Disclaimer: Like everyone else writing fan fics...I do not own any of the characters from Flame of Recca (all is borrowed) I am only using them to entertain myself and others in the writing of fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 3: Forgotten Memories *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  


Fuuko shut her eyes as the wind lifted her hair gently, spreading threads of purple all around her face. Her feet flew in the air as she swung herself higher on the swings. The wind cupped her face and blew away her frown. All she knew was that this was a moment where she felt free - free of Domon, Mikagami, and Seth, free of all her worries and emotions- she was soaring.

"Fuuko nee-chan~~~" Ganko grabbed the swing to an abrupt stop.

"Oooofff" Fuuko clung onto the chain of the swing as it jerked her away from the seat. "Ganko~~!" Fuuko yelled as she tumbled onto the ground. "Ganko! I wasn't ready to get off yet!" Fuuko brushed the dirt off her pants as she stood up from a very awkward fall.

"Its getting late! I want to get home in time for Card Captor Sakura!" Ganko pouted. "Even though you promised you would play with me today, all you did was mope around...then you got on the swings and ignored me. I want to leave"

"Sumimasen Ganko-chan" Fuuko ruffled tresses of Ganko's sun colored hair and forced a smile upon her face "Some unpleasant things are on my mind..."

"Fine. But I'm going home now" Ganko ran off without another word, leaving Fuuko staring at the trail of dust swirling behind Ganko's footsteps.

"What is going on today?" Fuuko muttered to herself "First that weird lunch encounter with Mi-chan...then Sensei made me welcome that Mi-chan look-alike, Seth. Heh heh heh...they sure do look-alike...maybe he's Mi-chan's lost long distant relative brother type thing. But its weird, my feeling uncomfortable around him." Fuuko racked her mind once more for a logical explanation on her emotions. "Its probably because of his uncanny resemblance to Mi-chan. Yup! Seeing a 'Mi-chan' smile and grab my hand was probably what triggered the uncomfortable feelings near him...hmmmm...What a day...what a day" Fuuko sighed. What's on Ganko's mind? Normally, no matter how irritated she became, she would not run off like that...but since we live nearby, she should be okay. Fuuko sat back on the swing again. Since she was alone, she might as well enjoy that carefree sensation once more. Just as she was about to soar into the air, a sudden pang of loneliness struck her. The past was haunting her again. She tried to make it go away.

_((Fuuko>>_the past smiled crookedly_((You should not have ignored me...))_

_What?!_Fuuko jerked her head around only to realize that it was her memories speaking to her...

_((You've forgotten me...))_

_No I haven't._Fuuko rubbed her chest, trying to ease the shock of the past._Leave me alone won't you? I have better things to worry about..._

_((You don't. There's only one thing troubling you. We all know what that is...))_Fuuko's mind joined the past _Emptiness_

The sound of the word was so resolute it echoed in Fuuko's mind, vibrating off the walls of her consciousness.

_((You've forgotten that day...))_The past's voice trailed off into the distance as an image of a woman crouching next to a small girl clutching a teddy floated into her mind...

The small girl yawned as she rubbed her puffy red eyes. "Mommy?" the little girl stifled another yawn as she inched closer to her mother "Mommy, why are we up so early?"

"I wanted you to watch the sunrise with me" The mother's gentle smile warmed the little girl's heart.

"What's so good about the sunrise? I'm tired" She hugged her teddy in protest as the mother ruffled the girl's unkempt hair.

"Its so beautiful. Look at the colors of the sky. Look at how the sun fights off the darkness of the earth as it sprads across the land, just by touching it. The darkness disappears in an instant. Isn't that amazing?" The mother directed the girl's gaze onto the horizon composed of a canvas of brilliant colors - purple, gold, pink and orange - all splashed across a slowly brightening sky.

"Why are we really here?" The little girl was annoyed. She sensed that her mother was hiding something. She could see the change in her mother's eyes - what used to be an astounding gleam of emerald green was now reduced to a lifeless pair of whites. The change frightened the little girl, but she decided to remain strong for her mother. "Mommy, What's wrong?" She couldn't hide the quaver in her voice as she spoke.

"Nothing's wrong today. No. Today will be our perfect day together." Her mother held her close. "Oh look! I can see the sun coming up now..."

_((Fuuko cursed at the past. Why was it showing her this? When she focused back onto her memory she realized that she was already brought to the end of that particular day))_

"Mommy, why are we back here again?" The little girl looked around her; this was the place where they watched the sun illuminate the earth.

"We're here to see the sunset" The mother hugged the little girl as she pointed towards the sky.

"Why does the sky seem so sad?" The little girl held onto her mother tighter, she did not like this feeling of fading warmth.

"Because the sky is loosing to darkness. Nightfall will come and wash away all the warmth and happiness that came from the sun"

"Why are you crying?" The little girl's heart broke as she watched her mother's tears dampened the bright red ribbon her teddy. She looked up at her mother in grave concern.

"Daddy left today." The mother's voice shock as she chocked out these words in gentlest manner possible.

"He said he would come back" The little girl pouted, Daddy always did what he said he would do...

"No he didn't want to hurt your feelings...that's why he told you he would return" The mother's grip on the little girl was so tight it began to hurt her so she started to squirm.

"Why did Daddy leave?"

"Well. Mommy told Daddy certain things and he decided that he should leave. Its for the best. Really. It's for the best."

"What did you tell him?" A conflict was brewing in the heart of the little girl. She was angry, sad, confused and lost. Aall at the same time. She did not know how to react to herself so she decided that the only way to make herself feel better was getting Mommy to tell her everything.

"You won't understand"

"But..." She knew she was being stubborn, but she really wanted to understand.

"Honey" The mother kissed her daughter reassuringly on the forehead.

"I want to know" Unannounced tears were pouring down the face of the little girl. She did not understand. Why was she feeling this way? She felt so empty...as if something dear had been snatched away from her heart and left an empty carcass

"Mommy told Daddy a family secret" The little girl's ears perked at the word secret. "and he decided that he should leave"

"Just because of the secret?" Why was one secret was so powerful that it would make her father leave her?

"Yes darling, because of the secret" The mother couldn't bear watching her daughter's crestfallen face much longer.

"What's the secret?" Though her heart hurt, the little girl decided to continue probing for the truth.

"Have you ever wondered why Mommy was never happy for very long?" The mother ran her fingers through the plum colored locks of her daughter's hair. The little girl sniffed as she nodded her head. "Its awful but the same thing will happen to you..."

"Why Mommy?" The little girl raised her eyebrows in confusion. She didn't want to be unhappy. She didn't want to cry like her Mommy. Happiness stems from a smile, well, that's what her nursery school teacher told her, and she believed it too. Suddenly the little girl decided that if she retained her smile, she would always be happy no matter what.

"I'm not allowed to tell you..." the mother whipped her eyes dry, her voice so final the little girl decided just to listen. "Just remember one thing honey...one thing"

"What Mommy?" The little girl sensed that she was loosing her mother. She didn't know why, but she felt her mother leaving her.

"Remember. When you get too close to somebody, you will hurt yourself." Her mother's eyes began to fade a little, loosing the already dim light in her eyes.

"What does that mean?" The little girl clutched her mother hard. Maybe, she thought, maybe if she held onto her long enough, her mommy would stop acting so strangely.

"Don't get too close."

"Mommy" the little girl started sobbing, she didn't understand and she didn't want to understand. All she wanted was her mommy to come back and hug her with a true smile. "I don't understand Mommy"

"When you get older you'll understand..." The little girls' mother leaned in to give her one last hug, a strong hug that squeezed all the warmth out of her body. As she drew away from the hug, she gave the little girl a peck on the cheek and muttered, "Goodbye Fuuko-chan. Remember, don't get too close¡K" The mother stood up and started walking away, ignoring her daughter's confused sobs and protests.

Tears streamed down the little girl's face as she watched her mother fade away into the darkness. There she stood, clutching her fists and facing an incoming loom of darkness...her heart empty from her mother's departure. She was small and she did not understand. But she knew one thing; she was going to remain happy no matter what. If she never stopped smiling and being cheerful, she would never be unhappy. It was then that she decided never to cry or frown again. She stood, and remembered that she would never loose her smile.

_((You've forgotten that haven't you? The past chuckled as it drew Fuuko out of her memory))_

Fuuko opened her eyes slowly...she was still in the park sitting on the swings. She checked herself and discovered tears on her face from reliving a piece of her long-forgotten memory.

"Is this why I'm always smiling for no reason? I'm not an insane optimist then...I just pretend to be one, in order to be happy..." Fuuko rocked herself on the swings gently "My mother's sudden disappearance and her words...don't get too close. Was she right in saying that I'll never remain happy? Was she right?" Fuuko's eyes glistened from the reflection of light on her tears. I thought that I would be happy if I smiled all the time. I am happy. I am smiling. I have friends...true, genuine friends.

_((Then why do you feel like this? Her past questioned her Why are there tears on your face and a large gapping hole of emptiness in your heart?))_

_I don't know..._ And with those words, Fuuko cupped her face in her hands as tears overflowed her palms and created a wet puddle around her swing. She sat on the swing and cried. She let herself go. She wasn't happy and she had no more energy to force herself. For the first time since her mother left, Fuuko stopped smiling.

* * *

Author's note (once more): I hope the flashback wasn't too hard to understand :) Hopefully it was followable...arggggghhhh~~~ I hate seeing Fuuko like this...but she's going to remain like this for a while. Sorry! But it has to be so **sigh** I know she's stronger than this. But a little OOC-ness for the plot. All will be revealed in due time. I'm so lame. Not a cliffhanger ending right? (I hope). Okay. I promise better and happier details in the next chapter. More of Seth and Mi-chan. More. Sneak revealing - the name of the next chapter will be "Confusing Encounters". Read what you want into that title. mwhahahahaha. I think I'm being too stupid/obvious. I've realized that I've begun to write very lazidly. I use "..." all the time instead of proper puncutation. I'll get better (hopefully) Again, thanks to all those who reviewed¡K**bows deeply** Any comments/suggestions/bashing/responses will be nice...^_^ thank you. Arigatougosaemase (is that how you spell this?) 


	5. Chapter 4: Conflict begins

_Author's note _: Wow. Sorry that it took so long to update. Ack. All this moving and college and everything, sort of catches up with you. Plus, I had mega case of writer's block. Thanks for reading this tho. . . Thanks even more to those who reviewed this~.

Disclaimer: This fic does not belong to me, belongs to someone else more brilliant than me. 

Chapter 4 Conflict Begins 

Dark splotches of wetness colored the ground slowly. Clumps of cloud, pregnant with rain, painted the skies a misty grey color. Drafts of wind tugged at Fuuko's skirts as she sat on the swing, dazed from her sudden encounter a forgotten memory. Fuuko mocked herself for pushing her mother's abrupt disappearance and her father's swift departure to the back of her mind. She sat, pondering her broken past in silence, as the rain drizzled relentlessly onto her pink uniform, staining it into a depressed mud-red.

A little girl clutching onto her mother's bright orange umbrella passed by Fuuko. She paused in her footsteps and observed Fuuko's wretched appearance from head to toe. Her small mind wondered what had happened to the nee-chan for she had never seen a person immersed in so much sorrow before. The little girl took a deep breath for courage and approached Fuuko. 

"Nee-chan" The little girl tugged at Fuuko's skirt. Fuuko lifted her tear-stained face and attempted to smile at the small girl standing in front of her. She tried, but nothing came. "Nee-chan" repeated the little girl. Then, with all her might the little girl hugged Fuuko and thrust her orange colored umbrella at her. "Don't be so sad. . ." Having sad those words, the little girl ran off before a bewildered Fuuko had a chance to respond to her, to offer her a word of gratitude or chastisement for conversing with a stranger. 

Fuuko stared at the umbrella in her hands. She was astonished. But she had to smile. The warmth from the little girl's hug spread itself in her. For a moment, her sadness left, washed out by the rain. Perhaps it time to go home. Fuuko glanced at her watch, it was getting late, she had so many chores to do and yet, she was too tired to do anything.

Suddenly her senses tensed, she felt that someone was watching her. She snapped her head up just as a dark figure lept out of her range of sight.

What is happening to me, Fuuko questioned herself. What is happening? Why can't I shake off this depression? Why is it so hard to smile? Why do I have this premonition that I am going to loose everything and everyone that I love? Why? Why? Fuuko sighed. Her memory, more like her inner consciousness was correct, she was fated to experience unhappiness for the rest of her life. For as long as she could remember, whenever her life was stable and happy, something happened that shattered that good feeling. Each time, the shattering increased and affected her psyche more. . .it seemed as if all her unhappiness was builing up to something. Was it? Maybe something was just fundamentally wrong with herself. Perhaps she just used this depression as an excuse to not deal with her problems. . . the shattered family. . .the death of ones she loved. Perhaps. . . Fuuko did not know.

Mikagami debated whether or not he should approach Fuuko. He, being the man who always catches people at their worst moments, just happened to pass by a downtrodden Fuuko. Okay, fine, if I approach her, she would probably just wave me off with one of her trademark smiles. He remembered her words from earlier, she had troubles. But, how could he, of all people, help her? But, then again, why should he help her in the first place? When did her business concern him? He was definitely not going to fall into the trap of (ahem) cliché fanfiction love path.

Another figure beat him to Fuuko. Mikagami could only stare on the man standing in front of him. How the hell? This man looked like a replica of himself. Something was amiss. 

"Fuuko san" Seth nudged Fuuko

"Ah, hai?" Fuuko's exhausted eyes meet his. "What do you want?"

"Um. I saw you sitting here, and you looked really. . .wretched. Something is wrong isn't it?" The gentleness in his voice touched Fuuko. 

"Of course something is wrong" Fuuko muttered to herself, almost inaudibly

"What did you say?" 

"oh nothing"

"Do you want to eat dinner with me?" Seth's abrupt change in topic made Fuuko snap her head out of the slump.

"Huh?" Seth looked a bit flustered.

"what I meant was, you look so sad, I and was wondering if I invited you to eat dinner that I would be able to cheer you up" Fuuko gaped at Seth

"But you've only just met me. Why?"

"I don't know. Perhaps because it is in a gentlemen's nature to rescue a damsel in distress"

Fuuko snorted. This guy did sound like Raiha, what a weirdo! What did he want with her? But, his company would certainly fend off her inner battle with darkness.

"Okay. I'll eat dinner with you under two conditions" Seth smiled at Fuuko's answer.

"What are they?"

"You ready for this? A, you must pay and B, I get to decide where we eat and what we eat" 

Upon hearing her response, Seth burst into laughter. Fuuko was quite taken aback, Why was he laughing anyway? She disliked seeing him laugh, he looked too much like Mikagami, and, well, seeing Mikagami laugh was just something that would send unpleasant shivers up one's back. Hmmm. . . why was she thinking about Mikagami anyway? Eeeeewwww, ice boy infiltrated her mind! It's the end of the world for Fuuko, she laughed at herself. Seth is definitely _not _ Mikagami, she should stop relating the two. 

"Fuuko, don't you realize that it is a gentleman's responsibility to take of the bill and treat a girl to whatever she desires when they go out?" Seth responded to Fuuko's conditions earnestly, after regaining his composure. Fuuko snorted again. 

"Take it easy okay Seth? Geeez. You're making it sound way too serious. It's just dinner. None of this formal gentleman crap when we eat, okay?" Fuuko eyed Seth tauntingly.

"Sure sure Fuuko-san" Seth played along with her "Where should we go?"

"I know this great place. . ."

Mikagami watched as their voices trailed off into the distance. He was glad that someone interfered and he did not have to get involved. One thought troubled him persistently though, who was this man? Why did this guy, Seth, was it? Resemble himself? Did his appearance pose any threat to the Hokage or was it just some unfortunate coincidence? Anyway, he will bring this matter up to that horde of monkeys tomorrow, granted that Fuuko wasn't present. He could see that Fuuko was quite taken by this man. Surprisingly, he found part of himself regretting that he had not approached Fuuko before the mysterious male did. Why is he regretting not being a part of the monkey's troubles? Hmmm. . . something is definitely wrong with him. When had he started caring? Mikagami felt himself fluster. Fuuko cannot and will not affect him this much. But he could not help wondering if anything would develop between those two. Anyhow, it was not within his power to change anything. He should just stay the silent iceberg he had always been around the Hokage. Yet, he wanted to care. A part of him desired to be like Recca, Domon and Koganei, to smile all the time and life without burden. But, he couldn't, could he? Perhaps he could have, but it was too late anyway. Disappointed he turned his back, opened his dark blue umbrella and headed towards his apartment.

* * *

How was that? Hopefully that was okay. . . did I offend anyone by saying "cliché fanfiction path?" sorry. Well, here is my shameless plea for reviews ^_^;; heh. This looser (me) needs some encouragement to tear herself away from midterms, papers and all of that wholesome good stuff to write this. So yeah. THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS~ YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST okay. Enough for now. Until next chapter, if possible, we meet


	6. Chapter 5: Monkey Horde

AN: this is a stupid play on a line from _Gladiator_. You know how they said "the Barbarian horde"? I thought it was funny to put "the monkey horde" as a dumb parallel. BIG APOLOGY to all those who reviewed my fic, I love you guys dearly but I haven't really had time to respond to all ur beautiful comments. Today, I will make amends to that (at the end of the fic of course ^_^) THANKS Y'ALL 

Unlike previous days, a crayon blue sky plastered its happiness on everyone's faces. It was one of those days where the idea place to spend an afternoon was sitting in a park, boating on a lake or, really, just staying outside so it was possible to bathe in the cheerful attitude of nature.

After a period of grey mornings and raining evenings, Mikagami couldn't help but feel his spirits lift as he stepped outside. It would be a shame, he thought if this day was ruined by his encounter with the famous Hokage nija monkeys.

Mikagami felt the ground rumble as an innumerable number of fan girls lunged towards him. Luckily, his battle instincts have not waned. He leapt adroitly onto a tree and remained perching on it, incognito. Mikagami unconsciously chuckled inwardly as he recalled one of his few civil conversations with Fuuko where they were discussing the implications of his increasing fandom. Eventually, Fuuko gave up trying to find a reason for these bimbos' extraordinary eccentric behavior. She angrily characterized the fangirls' attack as similar to the "Ride of the Valkyries" (Richard Wagner, classical composer). She caught Mikagami off guard. The monkey actually knew of classical composers? Mikgami shook his head, why, off all times, is Fuuko occupying his mind? There was absolutely nothing between them, well; he has welcomed those occasional friendly exchanges, but he was definitely feeling nothing more than that. 

He entered the rooftop but immediately turned back to leave as he saw the Seth there, sitting by Fuuko. The two were too engrossed in their conversation to notice Mikgami. He felt a giant pang of regret in his heart. Could this have been him if he had approached Fuuko last night? Hmmm. . . he is not developing any feelings for that monkey, his pang of jealousy occurred out of brotherly concern. Satisfied with his conclusion, Mikagami was about to turn and leave the two to their privacy when he was interrupted by a sudden grab.

"Recca?!" hissed Mikgami

"Shhhh. You'll create too much noise" Reeca attempted to whisper inaudibly. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Mikagami was quite annoyed by this persistence of this gorillas to entrench themselves in other people's affairs. Affairs!?? Mikagami silently slapped himself. Don't, he warned himself, don't get carried away with diction. 

"We're spying on them. Duh!" Reeca grinned mischievously. 

"You know how mad she is going to be when she catches you?" Mikagami lapsed back into his famed icy nonchalant manner. 

"My darling Fuuko!! How could you~~~" wailed Domon as he was suddenly interrupted with a quick slap over his month by a pair of firm hands. 

"Domon-san, will you be quite please? She might hear us and then we will truly get into trouble," Yangai cautioned Domon sternly. 

"Hime is right. Shut up everyone!" Recca pulled Mikagami into their hiding place by grabbing his sacred pony tail, "accidentally." 

"You have just won yourself a date with my Ensui, stupid monkey" Mikagami retained his urge to immediately decapitate Recca for contaminating his hair. He was amazed as his ability to control his emotions. . . 

"Why you. . ." Recca started towards Mikagami but was held back by Yanagi. 

"Both you boys!" Yanagi hissed, with an extremely stern look on her face "Both of you! Be quite and sit down. If Fuuko catches us, I will just say that you guys made me do it and make you take the brunt of Fuuko's anger" If anything, Yangai's words quieted Recca and Mikgami down, but, way in the background, one can still hear the muffled but persistent wails of Domon. 

"Hey, you know, thanks for listening, I feel a lot better" Fuuko squeezed a smile out of her face. Did she feel any better? Not really though, Seth was a nice person, but whenever she tried to talk to him, she felt so drained. Talking to him drained all her energy. . . what a weird feeling? Would have been easier if she had talked to someone else she knew, Fuuko thought, if only . . . wait! Fuuko checked herself. No way is she going to go off fantasizing about. . . nah. If she does it'll be too weird anyway. Seth interrupted Fuuko's inner emotional turmoil. 

"Hey, anytime. Like I said, it is in a gentleman's nature to aid a damsel in distress" 

Mikagami snorted, this guy was acting too much like Raiha for comfort. Moreover, he was acting like Raiha but wearing his face. He wondered if this guy had a darker side, like Raiha did. 

"Yo, Mikagami! SHUT UP!" Recca nudged Mikagami and accidentally toppled the crouching Mikgami over. 

"You're being the loud one. You stupid sea monkey" Recca was topping Mikgami's patience. One more thing, Mikagami thought to himself, just one more and Recca will be sorry that he is so annoying. 

"So, do you like it here?" Fuuko was desperate to switch topics. She didn't find Seth's affection all that comfortable. Granted it was nice to know that someone liked you, but she didn't know, with Seth she kept on receiving unnatural vibes. 

"Well, not really, those fan girls are starting to get annoying. But, you know? I'm grateful that I meet you. I would trade all their affection for yours." Seth flashed one of his Raiha-style smiles at Fuuko and Fuuko burst out laughing. She couldn't help it, but hearing those corny words and seeing a Mikagami smile like Raiha was more than she could take. 

Mikgami couldn't take it anymore. Recca's persistent giggles, Yanagi's blushing face, Domon's wails, all topped by this guy Seth's corniness. He had to leave. How could you try to talk to monkeys when they are acting so strangely? He dusted himself off and got up to leave, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding and thus exposed himself to a laughing Fuuko and a blushing Seth. Oops. The graceful Mikgami has made a huge blunder. 

"Mi-Chan!!" Fuuko came storming over. "I didn't know you were here!" 

"Um . . ." This was one of the few moments in Mikagami's eloquent life that he was at a complete loss for words. 

"What are you…" Fuuko gazed straight into the eyes of Mikagami, searching for an answer while he tried to fight her gaze by returning it. They completely mesmerized by each other. 

_ His eyes, so blue,_ thought Fuuko, _ never knew how deep they went _

_ Her eyes, so quizzical, _ pondered Mikagami _ I wonder much more there is to her than . . . what normally meets the eye _

Recca chose this most inopportune moment to make his existence known to Fuuko by bursting out into peals of laughter. Quite depressing actually, since his famous ninja should have yielded to more careful assessment of this delicate situation

Fuuko immediately tore her eyes away from Mikagami's stare as she turned to face a grinning Reeca, a blushing Yanagi and a crying Domon (not to mention a wordless, okay, okay, not wordless, insult-deprived Mikgami). She felt her face flame. She didn't not know why, but she felt. . . ashamed . . . ashamed to have been caught at one of her more vulnerable moments. . . vulnerable because she was exposing her emotional feminine side. She had took her tomboy mask down for one minute and let her guard down by accident. What was it her mother said again? Don't get too close. But she was already entrenched. Why did her mother warn her of that? 

"What are you guys doing here?" Fuuko demanded "For heaven's sake Domon, QUIT CRYING!" A quick punch sent that spiky haired "gorilla" flying into the crayon blue sky. 

Reeca glanced over at Yanagi, uncertain as to what to tell Fuuko. Much to his surprise, Fuuko laughed, as she turned Seth over to face her friends

"Hey, you guys, this is Seth. He just transferred here. . .he is another resident heartthrob." Fuuko forced out a laugh "Mikagami, beware, your fan club might diminish" Fuuko did not dare to look in his direction. She didn't know why but she kept locked her gaze onto someone point on the fence surrounding the rooftop.

"Nice to meet you guys" Seth smiled and extended his hand to the nearest Hokage member near him (who happened to be Mikagami). Mikagmi took his hand hesitantly. The moment their hands made contact, Mikagami felt shivers climb up his spine. What was this? Why am I getting an unpleasant feeling from this seemingly harmless person? Mikagami buried his thought as he focused his attention back onto the present situation at hand. 

"Um. Well. You guys enjoy each other's company, huh?" Fuuko smiled as she leap out of sigh from the remaining figures on the rooftop. 

"Oh look! I spot Domon! Hime, come with me, you may need to heal him" Reeca grabbed Yanagi and dashed off the rooftop leaving Seth and Mikagami staring in each other's face. 

"Are you Fuuko-san's good friend?" Seth asked Mikagami

"Why?" Mikgami couldn't help but notice the tone of Seth's voice. It had changed somehow. . . it was less. . . less warm

"Nothing" Seth flushed. "Don't worry about it" 

"Well, I go to go" Mikagami noted the unpleasantness of his conversation with Seth. "I have class next. . . see you later" Mikagami turned and left Seth alone on the rooftop 

"Fuuko-san" Seth extended his hand to the place she last stood "Fuuko-san. . . I . . " his voice trailed off as the bell rang. 

* * *

Okay sorry guys, so I lied about Raiha making an appearance in this chapter. Will you ever forgive this sorry excuse as a fanfiction author? I didn't want to make this chapter too long, I still have more things to write. Here is a flavor of the upcoming chapter: Mikagmi will discuss the present "situation" with the rest of the Hokage. More To/fuu. Hopefully more of a set up for the problems to begin (don't worry, I will add some action into this fic later on) But, you know, **sniff** I need encouragement! Ha ha! Can I shamefully ask for at least 5 reviews . . . THANKS GUYS! 

** Thanks to reviewers**

Yangai: ^_^ I get emotional too! Don't worry too much about Seth. He, well, he is an asshole. . . but we shall soon find out why. . .I'm glad u like this. . .I'll try harder to keep this fic up to standard yeah? Help me make it good please ^_^ 

hyper_shark: I know its kinda sad, Fuuko isn't really herself huh? I hate writing depressing Fuuko stuff, but. . . all I can say is that it will get better (well, less depressing) in due time.

TouTetsu: Thanks for your enthusiasm ^_^ I will try my best to update as much as I humanly can but you know, with finals looming and travels ahead, I probably won't be updating for sometime. But I will try. 

Zidane: Yes! I am finally satisfying tofu cravings! Whooo hoooo. Well, on the more serious side of things, tofu is my favorite pairing! I will never ever betray them (ever). Even though, I gottttttts to admit, Raiha is pretty sweet. . . I just can't see him with Fuuko.

Vanessa: That lunch break was hard to write, you know? I love how frigid Tokiya is. It makes everything so funny, ne? Thanks to your review, I wrote the next chapter, I was seriously thinking about abandoning this fic until I got ur review through e-mail. . . and I was like, "whoa! Someone still reads my stuff!" thanks. I hope you keep reading ^_^

Kurei: Fuuko's sad past. Its becoming quite a popular thing to write huh? Oh well. I hope this fic won't loose its "originality" (ahem, as if there was any to begin with). The voice? Yeah. When I reread the fic, those voices seem kinda funny. . . well, try and think of that voice as a onlooker. . . I will reveal his (oops) identity in due time

Acerean: Thanks for reading! I'm glad u don't think I am a rookie! Hopefully I won't disappoint you with my chapter developments. . . **sigh** I hate having typos, thanks for pointing them out ^_^ 

Dark Phoenix: You've been SOOO helpful. Thank you so much for reading my previous chapters. . . what do u think about the new ones?

none: Ano. I have no idea who u are. . . interesting name ^_^Thanks. I think I got rid of all my "iKs" since someone else pointed out what the problem was. . . do u like this better?" 

veggie_eater: Thanks for reading! Heh. I'm glad you think my fic is interesting, I hope you like the new developments. . . **Sigh** tell me what u think, ne?

abnormal teenage girl: Cliff hangers are fun!! Well, actually its more like I can't think of anything better to write so I end on a cliff hanger. . . maybe it'll keep readers coming back yeah? Well. Sorry I couldn't write a response to you earlier, I was too lazy, hope you are still reading. . . please tell me what you think ^_^ 

ice water: I have inclinations of romance now ^_^ are you happy? I don't want to put it on full force because I feel I would make the characters too much out of their norm. Don't you think? Please tell me what you think 

Rajin: ^_^ My first reviewer **hugs** Thank you soo much! I have kept my chapters coming! 

* * *

THANKS TO ALL U REVIEWERS AND READERS! I LOVE U SOOO MUCH


	7. Chapter 6: In the whee small hours of th...

AN: Whooo hooo~~~~~~ I finally got 5 reviews for one chapter!! Yeah! Moral support rules! Even though it is finals time, I am still going to write the next chapter. Perhaps, as a "treat" for study breaks? Well. . . individual thank-yous are at the end of this chapter. . . scroll down the page! Read my fic please ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' 'cept for the plot. . . Sue me and I'll claim innocence 

* * *

Fuuko yawned as she put down her pencil. It was already four in the morning. She was too tired to think about her mother's words _ Don't get too close. . . _

She had stayed up all night doodling on a piece of lined paper. Rarely has she ever probed so deep into something before and had gotten nowhere. Usually the answers just came after a while, but this time, they didn't. Fine, Fuuko admitted to herself, I really don't know how to handle my emotions. She snorted at herself; she had always been an insane optimist and always blocked any hint of negative emotion from showing. 

Fuuko sighed. Is there no end to this misery? She really didn't want to go to school. Everything just seemed so lifeless to her now. The morning sun was turning dull. Nothing made her smile. . .nothing except for the occasional encounters with. . .certain people. 

A black hole penetrated Fuuko's mind. It reminded Fuuko of the persistent dream she always had. Darkness slowly devoured her. She could sense the void. It was beckoning her to wallow in its nothingness and forget all the unhappiness that had come to pass. It invited her to cease thinking. . . her only claim to reality was feeling, emotions? Emotions for . . . 

_ Fuuko. . . Fuuko. . . the time is approaching_

The sound of this voice jerked Fuuko away from the black hole occupying her mind. Did she hear something? It probably was an illusion (like so many other things in her life). Fuuko leaned back on her chair. Might as well take a walk, its too late to go to bed. She had been thinking too much. Some fresh air would purge her mind of all these. . . trivial worries. She slipped on a thin jacket, stopped by Ganko's room and adjusted her bed sheets before heading outside. 

After tossing and turning in his bed for several hours consecutively, Mikagami flipped on the lamp adjacent to his bed. His shut his eyes immediately to the sudden influex of white light. He couldn't concentrate on sleeping. Mikagami grumbled, he hated being denied peaceful slumber. Why now, of all times, is the monkey and her new friend troubling him? It was already four am. At this stage, sleeping won't help him anymore. He pulled a sweater over his head, grabbed his eyes and headed out to catch some fresh air. 

How cliché can events turn out? Not very, it seems. 

Mikagami knelt in front of his sister's grave, staring at the engravings on the tombstone. Mikagami Mifuyu. He traced the name with his fingers. For once, his mind was blank. He didn't feel regret, remorse, sorrow or anger. His mind was surprisingly blank. He furrowed his brows. What happened? Didn't he love his sister beyond anything? He didn't know what was wrong with him. Perhaps he had learned to forget. That was unlikely. Perhaps he just became num too all that emotion built up inside of him. Perhaps it was too much and he had just struck his limit. It hurt too much. Was this the breaking point? Was it possible that he could not feel anymore? No emotion for anyone. Mikgami sighed as he dusted off his pants. He wondered what he could have become had his sister not been murdered. Carefree? Could he, God forbid, end up like one of those monkeys? Jumping around all day, laughing and making raucous? He snickered as the thought passed his mind. To feel again, ah, that would be nice. But, it seemed all too late for now, too many years of anguish and living for the wrong purpose. He sighed and headed home. 

Fuuko leapt across the street. She ran headlessly. It felt good to have this adrenaline rush again. If anything, her mind was freed from conscious thought. All she had to do was run, run and be with the wind, the element that she once controlled. The sky was clearing up. The first ray of morning sun was going to hit the street, soon all the darkness will go away. Maybe, Fuuko thought, if she stood where the sun's ray would hit, the darkness inside of her will disappear as well. If only life could be like that. . . 

Then, unexpectedly 

Wham!

"Ow. Watch it! Don't you have eyes?" 

"Mi-chan? What are you doing here?" Fuuko grinned, forgetting that she just body slammed the ice man who was currently rubbing the points where his body hit the floor and where Fuuko hit him. 

"Fuu. . . Monkey!?" Mikagami was shocked at well, but not too surprised as to forget to chide her with a snide remark "Forgot your manners so early in the morning?" 

"Whatever." Fuuko turned her back towards Mikagami as he stood up. "I should go home now. It's a bit, um, early for school' 

"Insane. Absolutely insane." Mikagami shook his head. "Its already 6am. School begins in an hour." 

"True." Fuuko replied, without any of her usual cheeriness so warmth.

Could this be the true her, Mikagami wondered, not one silly monkey, but silent, serious . . . just like himself? Has she met her breaking point? 

"Are you going to lapse back into that void again?" Mikagami tried to ask as sincerely as possible. Fuuko's head jerked up at the mention of void. She trembled slightly, but nothing ever passed Mikgami's eyes unnoticed. He eyed her suspiciously.

"uh. Mi-chan. Um. I don't. . ." Fuuko trailed off. She didn't know how to reply. I mean, how could you explain what was going through her head? How can you explain what she was feeling? Especially to Mikagami. Especially.

"Why are you so silent?" Mikagami pressed on, just a bit.

"Why do you care?" Fuuko bit back. She really didn't know how else to respond. Perhaps if she shut herself off to everyone, she wouldn't have to experience any of this, complicated emotion. 

"Are you trying to be like me?" Tactful Mikagami. Very tactful, he knew exactly which buttons to push. 

"What if I said yes?" Fuuko responded bitterly. "What if? I mean. I don't know. Why?" Fuuko rambled on, muttering incoherent words here and there, mostly questions. Mikagami was alarmed. This was nothing like the Fuuko he and the rest of the Hokage knew. What was he supposed to do now? What would Yanagi do? He wished that the other monkeys were present, not him.

"Fuuko." 

"What? No 'monkey'?"

"Is this the real you?" Mikagami asked in a very serious tone, catching Fuuko off guard. She flustered. She was not going to crumble in front on him. She was not going to show him her weak side. She was not. . . she was not. . . she was not. . . 

"I. . . don't. . . know. . ." Fuuko squeezed the words out of her chest. She couldn't take it anymore. All these emotions, stored up inside her like a over shaken soda can, threatened to erupt. 

". . ." Mikagami crossed his arms. Fuuko won't talk. She looks so vulnerable, so lost and confused. What was he to do? All he could think of was to wait. Wait for her reactions. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Fuuko clutched Mikagami's shirt tightly. She pushed her face against his chest.

"I can't take it anymore" Fuuko choked. "I can't. What am I supposed to do? How can I react in front of everyone else? I . . . I am only allowed to smile"

Mikgami was at a lost for words. It was true, what she said. They were all trapped. He was not allowed to show any emotion and she wasn't allowed to cry. Unconsciously, he slipped one arm around her. 

"And I. . . I can do nothing but be emotionless."

Neither one of them knew what to do or say at this moment. They let silence slip in and settle. Oblivious to how much time passed, they just stood there, basking in each other's comfort. Mikagami found solace in Fuuko's similarity to him. Knowing that he wasn't the only one and there was, alas, a monkey who could understand him. Fuuko found consolation in Mikagami's silent support. He knew what she was going through and didn't need to express anything through words. Both, for the first time, felt understood.

Both broke free from each other at the same time. They said nothing, just stared at each other. Mikagami, surprisingly, was the first to break this silence.

"Its 6:30." 

"Oh" replied Fuuko.

". . ." Both remained wordless. They knew what each other was hinting at, but no one wanted to be the first to pose the question.

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Fuuko asked Mikagami.

". . . no. . ." Mikagami knew what she was getting at, but didn't know whether or no he could go with it. For all he knew, it could be dangerous, he, with the clamed up emotions and her, with the bundle of unknown emotions. 

"You want to go pick bananas with me?" Mikagami remained silent. Fuuko flushed as she tried to explain her joke. . . "You know, you always call me a monkey, and I thought monkeys ate nothing but bananas."

"How stupid do you think I am? Of course I know monkeys enjoy bananas." Mikagami retorted quickly but his stomach gave him away, it let out a loud and disgusting grumble. 

Fuuko burst out laughing. Mikagami was supposed to be graceful! His stomach wasn't supposed to make funny noises like the rest of the world!

"And I suppose your stomach never makes noise when it needs food. . ." Mikagami's face twitched as he saw Fuuko delight in his moment of embarrassment. Just her type of humor. . . 

"I'm hungry as well." Fuuko said, in a matter of fact. "I don't know about you, but I am going to get some breakfast." 

"Whatever suits you" Mikagami replied snidely. "Stupid monkey. . . are bananas so appealing this early in the morning?" 

"When you're hungry anything goes" Fuuko smirked, "so, you coming or what?" Fuuko turned and headed towards a bakery. 

Mikagami never responded to Fuuko's question, he merely followed her silently into the bakery. After careful observation, he handed her a banana shaped toast. He, in turn, received a large fist print across his face. They glanced at each other, half-laughing, surprised that each other's company could be so pleasing. 

Today was going to be a different day. The ice has melted a bit and the wind has calmed ever so slightly. Who knew what the rest of the day was going to bring?

* * *

AN: how is that? A bit more mushy for all you tofu lovers! Whoo hoo~~. Okay. Thanks for reading, again, I am going to ask for at least 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter. I lied again, I said Mikagami was going to talk to the rest of the Hokage about Seth, but he didn't. I like forgetting about Seth for a while. Thanks for reading, till next time, GOOD LUCK ON FINALS~~~~!!! 

Haze: If I reveal to you who Seth is then I will be giving away the very not-mysterious side of this fic. I wish I could tell you though. *grins* Of course Mi-chan will be there to save the day! Perhaps. . .so. . . and Raiha as well? Okay okay. I'll stop being an idiot and shut up. THANKS for reading/reviewing.

Yanagi: Yay! You read my fic again! And you liked it! Whoo hooo~~ my day is getting better by the second. ^_^ I love it when Mi-chan does something funny that he doesn't intend to (I think that happened this chapter – refers to the stomach grumbling incident). Aren't you glad Seth didn't make an appearance in this chapter? I was going to but I got a little bit too tired. Thanks for reading! 

GeneWeiss: Another rival is interesting isn't it (especially since this "rival" is a mix between Tokiya and Raiha)? Deducing by logic he should be the choice right? But, sigh, apparently I am a die-hard To/fuu fan (for reasons I can't explain). Oh well. Shoot! Did I give anything away? *grins sheepishly* Thanks for reviewing!

Ranka: I'm glad you like Tofuu (cuz I do too!!). heh. I'll try to keep up the good work and keep people reading this fic. Hopefully this chapter hasn't fallen short of your expectations

Kaze Yurei: *phew* my fic isn't sappy. Thank goodness. I was beginning to think it might swing in that direction. Is this chapter acceptable? I tried my best to keep them in character. I don' know though. . . making Mikagami have emotions (other than anger, annoyance and all that is similar to the above) is a bit hard. 

* * *

THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS AND READERS! Hope to keep people interested! Five reviews and the next chapter will be yours! Is this a bit too shameful? Asking for reviews so openly? 


	8. Chapter 7: The rest of that day

** AN:** Hey guys! Surprise! I'm back because my fingers are itching to write. Its so uncomfortable to want to write and try not to (because of finals and everything). *Sigh* Real life comes in, but I thought since I finished my politics final I should just write since I won't study any Chem today. . .With regards to everything – I love you guys! Ahhh. Moral support rules. But I guess Dark Phoenix was right, reviews aren't exactly necessary. . . I just ask for them shamelessly, even if I don't get enough I would have still written the next chapter anyway ^_^. Well. I'm back! Read my fic please and if you feel like it, drop me a line by reviewing and I will be grateful forever! 

** Disclaimer:** Forgot to put this on for the previous chapters. But the usual still goes. Everyone knows the drill 

* * *

**Author thank-yous**

**Ali:** can't believe you actually read this! Yay my friend! Well, please don't hunt me down cuz I still kinda. . . okay, I want to live!!!! ^_^ 

** Yanagi:** *Tears streaming down face* you love my fic? Wow. I'm so happy! I read your fics the other day, they are so adorable! Sorry about Seth though, I'm afraid he has to make reappear in this fic because, oh, because his appearance is essential to the development of the plot. Yes. I'm sorry to say, but you're going to hate him a lot later. Please don't direct the hatred of the anti-seth club in my direction. Thanks ^_-. Mushy stuff? I thought last chapter was somewhat mushy. . .couldn't make it to mushy though, you know? I was just thinking that it would be way to out of character for mushiness to start now. yeah! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

** Dark Phoenix:** Wow! You returned! ^_^ I didn't update for some time because of my "real life" as well. I can't tell you who darlin' Seth is, if I do, I'll give away my one "secret". . .Don't worry, I'm not offended at all. In fact, I'm quite glad you told me that because. . . on retrospect, I sort of agree with you. Asking for reviews is a bit shameful. -_-Oh well. Thanks for still reviewing tho (ps. Don't worry, I am writing the story for its sake. . .got the plot all figured out on a piece of "legal pad" paper. Plus, I hate starting something and not finishing it. That really irks me! But still, thanks a lot. You've been the most straight forward/honest. That kicks ass^_^!

**veggie_eater** wow. You're returned as well! Ha ha. Love story? I'm not so sure. . .ha ha just kidding, actually, I don't know if a love story will be entirely possible without me making the characters completely out of character. ^_^ I will try as much as possible to live up to your expectations! Thanks! 

** Ranka: ** Tofuu. *Melyan dances around* is the best (insert swearing slang that starts with "s" )! *grins* I will try and keep up the good work, though I am starting to see more and more grammar mistakes in my writing and incongruity with the plot.

* * *

**_ Chapter 7: _**

The clock that stood on the tower of the school chimed seven times, signaling the start of yet another mundane school day. Students filed into the school, grumbling, looking lifeless and complaining about the hefty amount of work they had to do for class. Something out of the ordinary, however, interrupted this monotonous routine. All heads turned and gaped at Fuuko as she strolled to school situated in between the two Mikagamis, wait a second. There is only one Mikagami. The cold one was the "real" Mikagami. The smiling Mikagami was the new student, Seth.

_What is Fuuko doing? _ Fangirls gritted their teeth angrily. _Why does she command the attention of the two perhaps most drool worthy students of the school? _ Many girls found a quick explanation – the tomboy was only befriending them as a guy. They found her easy to talk to because she was, essentially, just another one of the "guys." _Exactly._ Happy with their conclusion, the fan girls ceased bombarding Fuuko with death glares.

"Hey, Mi-chan, you know, that banana toast thing you gave me was actually quite good." Fuuko slapped Mikagami on the back playfully.

"I'm sure anything tastes better than your fist. Mikagami scoffed, regaining every inch of his icy shield. Snideness returned full force. Fuuko anticipated this response and laughed. 

"You know, your responses are so cliché and predictable?" Fuuko looked at Mikagami testily. Mikagami paused for a second, she was right, but he wasn't about to let her win their quarrel. 

"You know, the definition of stupidity happens to be committing the same acts continuously, expecting different results? How can I not be cliché towards some dumb monkey who always makes the same mistakes?"

"You calling me stupid?" Fuuko's face flamed, she was ready to pounce on Mikagami and cut off his hair when Seth grabbed Fuuko back. 

"Fuuko san, calm down. He was only kidding." Seth flashed another one of his now-famous Raiha style grins. Fuuko and Mikagami choked, obviously for different reasons. Mikgami did not appreciate seeing his face being contorted into such a childish smile. Fuuko did not need any more reminders of Raiha. Unconsciously, Fuuko whacked Seth across the head, Domon style, and Mikagami finished him off by sending him flying away with one of his famous in the stomach kicks. 

Silence inched across the students heading towards school as they stared at Fuuko and Mikagami in disbelief. They shuddered, reminding each other not to cross Fuuko and Mikagami at the same time. 

Recca and Yanagi witnessed this from afar. The two smiled and each other knowingly.

"Seems like Domon san will be experiencing a terrible heartbreak soon." Yanagi smiled as she leaned on her ninja's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, he'll pull through. Speaking of that gorilla, where is he?" Recca peered around, concerned. He wasn't paying attention to the road at all, consequently, he collided, head on, with a gigantic boulder. "OW! Hime! Who, in the name of God, puts a boulder in the middle of a busy road?" Recca rubbed his face angrily.

"Recca-kun, I don't think that's a boulder" Yanagi managed to suppress a fit of laughter when she discovered the "identity" of the boulder.

"Huh? What do you mean . . ." Recca stopped in the middle of his sentence and burst out laughing when he realized that the gigantic boulder was, indeed, Domon turned into stone. "Domon! Oy! Get yourself together!" Recca slapped the Domon statue and it crumbled into bits, scattering the sidewalk.

"Do you think I need to heal him?" Yanagi glanced at Domon in concern.

"Not if your powers can cure a broken heart" Recca grinned "Hime, he'll be okay. Let's hurry, otherwise we'll be late" Without another word, the students filed into the school, regaining the dull and lifeless expressions they had on their faces prior to this commotion. 

The morning rushed by uneventfully. Well, not quite, actually. It was uneventful for most of the Hokage. Except for poor Fuuko that is. 

"Kirisawa san!" Fuuko's teacher stared at her sternly "Kirisawa san! I don't know what I am going to do with you! Can you at least pretend to pay attention to what I am saying?" Sensei's face fumed. Fuuko has been fingering her necklace and staring out the window for the past half an hour. Fuuko's mind snapped back into reality with the sound of sensei's voice. 

"So. . . sorry" Fuuko stammered. She better shape up and not show anyone else at school that she had so many things occupying her mind. "I . . ."

"If I catch you slipping up one more time. . ." Sensei warned Fuuko with a high air of authority in her voice. Having issued her ultimatum, Sensei returned to history. She continued droning about the three unifiers of Japan who brought the country out of the Warring States period. "Toyotomi Hideosyi, surprising, was not born in a samurai family yet he was able to be one of the most influential men of. . ." Her tedious voice lulled Fuuko back into her wonderland of thoughts. 

_ Mother. . . _Fuuko fingered her locket. This small bumble bee shaped pendant was one of the few things her mother left for her. Fingering it always gave her some feeling of security. She felt the comforting presence of her mother whenever she touched that pendant. Fuuko sighed. What was going on this morning? Why did she break down in front of Mikagami? True, he is probably the only member out of the Hokage who was capable of understanding her. But, this is the man of ice! He doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything. Fuuko fumed. Why should she, in turn, care about him? Or, moreover, why should she care about what he feels for her? He doesn't. This morning was, well, she didn't know. But it shouldn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything. She could not help but smile slightly when she recalled how coordinated they were in attacking Seth. It was a bit hilarious. Seth didn't seem to mind though. He returned with a large smile. Too much like Raiha. . . just a bit too much for comfort. Fuuko grasped the golden chain around neck firmly. Just when they got a bit closer than normal friends would, he left, muttering something about fate and what not. It didn't matter to Fuuko. She felt betrayed. It didn't matter if he meant to hurt her or not, she was hurt. _ Don't get too close. . . you will get hurt _ Her mother's words flashed back into her mind. Was this? Fuuko pondered a bit. Was this always going to be the case? Was her mother correct in saying that once she got close to someone misfortune was destined to befall her? If this is the trend, she should abstain from feeling anything for. . .(no names!!) Because she didn't! 

"Kirisawa Fuuko!" Fuuko's behavior irritated Sensei. Why doesn't this girl just pay attention like everyone else? Am I a bad teacher? "Fuuko! This behavior. You've done this so many times in these past few weeks. What am I going to do with you?" Sensei felt her voice rise, her anger boiling. "If you don't learn, what are you going to do when you leave school? If you become a failure, don't blame it on me. . . don't blame it on the school. It'll be your own fault!" 

The teacher's words seemed to strike a cord in Fuuko's mind. If she failed, it would be her fault. Does that mean all the past failures in her life were her fault as well? Her mother. . . her father. . . .broken family. . . loosing everything. She had no one to blame but herself. Is that what her teacher was trying to tell her? Fuuko slammed a fist on the table, her anger sent chills throughout the classroom.

"Fine!!" Fuuko bit back her tears. Why was she acting this way? She had no right to act this way towards her teacher. It wasn't the teacher's fault that she was forced to make such an awful realization. ". . ." She gathered all her things and stormed towards the door. Before leaving, she turned around and remarked coldly "Sentence me to endless days of detention if you'd like, call me a failure, whatever, please yourself. Don't blame me for being a failure of a teacher."

The whole class stared at Fuuko in disbelief. No one ever expected her to lash out against the teacher in that manner. The old Fuuko would have either broken something in anger or humiliate the teacher through jokes. But this Fuuko. . . so serious. So menacingly silent. No wonder their teacher was still trembling in shock. Fuuko was good natured. She probably didn't mean what she said, did she? 

Fuuko retreated to the rooftop. She sat there, glaring at the fence, fighting back tears. She was so emotionally unstable! Nothing made any sense anymore. But, it seemed as if she wasn't in complete control of her emotions anymore. Another force. . . ah, the darkness. It was calling her. Beckoning her to itself. To not feel anymore and give up all this anguish.

_ It'll be so easy Fuuko. . . just give in and you won't feel any of this anymore. Everything will go away, so swiftly you won't even know it came. _

_ Really?_ Fuuko asked the unknown voice. . . where did it come from? In her head? Where? Was this, like Mikagami said, the real her calling for her to return?

_ Of course Fuuko. It was easy for your mother, it will be easy for you too._

Fuuko's eyes contorted in anger as she heard her mother's name. _ My mother!!?? What do you know about her? _

_ Don't get too close. . . _ the rest of the "voice's" response was cut off when Fuuko was jerked back into reality a loud slap.

"Who? What?" Fuuko's eyes glazed a bit before they regained their original splendor. 

"Why do I keep on running into you?" Mikagami stared at Fuuko with an extremely annoyed expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Fuuko hadn't recovered from the shock of being jolted back into reality. 

"What is happening to you?"

"I've told you. I don't know."

Mikagami raised his eyebrows in question. He could not bring himself to go to class this morning, after what had happened earlier. To escape from the mundane everyday routines, he had retreated to this rooftop. He was thinking about several things. . . and he noticed Fuuko's arrival. She was so distressed she did not even realize that he was present. She didn't even take notice when he approached her. He had been trying to get her attention for the past, say, ten minutes. What was she playing at?

"You'll have to do better than that Kirisawa. . ." 

" I thought. . ." Fuuko shook her head. She thought they had a tacit understanding this morning. Why was Mikagami pushing the issue further? She didn't need his sympathy or his snide remarks. She needed. . . oh hell, she didn't even know what she needed. Perhaps. . . she needed the relief that nothingness, that void in her heart would bring.

"Will you quit breaking off like that?" Mikagami was getting a bit uneasy. He saw Fuuko mull over certain things in her mind. . . he felt that they weren't exactly pleasant. Why did he care about her? This question kept on pestering him. Why did he care? Why? Does this mean that. . . it can't! Fuuko is not someone who would like that. No. Neither can he.

"What's that to you anyway?" Fuuko snapped back.

"You and your mood swings. . .I guess you are a female after all" Mikagami attempted to crack a joke, only to be meet by a pair of serious, unaffected eyes. How come she changed so much since this morning? He thought they had reached some understanding this morning. . .he had thought she felt better.

"life's funny you know?" Fuuko gazed at the white smudge on the tip of her brown shoes. 

"Hmm. I suppose you know more about life than I do" Anything to get her talking, Mikagami thought, anything. Where was the Hokage when Fuuko needed them? 

"Things are so . . . unpredictable" 

"Funny you should mention that, just this morning you said that my actions were, what was it? Cliché and predictable" 

"That is different. You know what I mean" The serious atmosphere hung around them, so thick it could be sliced open with a knife. Mikagami sighed. Did this monkey want him to share his life's troubles with her as well? He wasn't about to. 

"What is it?"

"There are certain things. . . that we can't control" Fuuko dug her heels into the cracked titles of the rooftop. "Certain things"

Mikagami turned and stared straight into Fuuko's eyes. He felt her attitude a little bit eerie. Was it her speaking or was it someone else? Could this be the real Fuuko? No, he doubt it. But, this wasn't Fuuko, it didn't feel like Fuuko.

"who are you?" Mikagami voice turned cold "you're so silly" Fuuko smiled wrily "you are so silly Mikagami. . . so silly" 

"You aren't making sense Fuuko," Mikagami faced Fuuko and stared at her straight in the eye.

Fuuko chuckled, in a manner not very like herself before glazing over and slumping to the ground. Mikagami caught Fuuko before her head made contact with the floor.

"Oy!" Mikagami stared at the Fuuko lying in his arms. She looked so troubled. There was the usual air of peacefulness around. No assurance. No nothing. So empty. What was he to do? Why was it always him who gets stuck with a sullen Fuuko? Not that he minded or anything. . . wait! He did mind. He had other things on his mind. . .like what? Uh oh. Mikagami sighed. He brushed hair off Fuuko's face. Face it; he told himself, you want to help her. Does she want to be helped though? That doesn't matter, does it? He recalled his old self. He was in dire need of someone to reach out to him, but no one did. He never asked for help, yet he needed it. Mikagami suspected Fuuko will need as much support from her friends as they could give her. 

From a distance, the lunch bell rung. Mikagami sighed. The rest of the Hokage team was about to arrive in any second. He better be able to give them an explanation for Fuuko's odd behavior. He had none though.

"Mi. . . Mi-chan?" Fuuko's eyes fluttered open for a second, interrupting his train of thought.

"Fuuko, you alright?" Mikagmai sensed the humanness in this voice. The Fuuko that he knew returned. 

"Um. . .why am I lying in your lap?" Fuuko's face turned fire red as she discovered her position. Mikagami tried to extinguish the redness creping on his face as well

"You, kinda, you. . . fainted" 

"Oh" 

"What happened?"

"Hmmm? Mi-chan, what do you mean?"

"Please Fuuko. . ." Mikagami was tired of playing this game with her "Please. Just tell me."

Never has his voice sounded so warm. Never had it sounded so concerning, not even for Yanagi. Was this what the real Mikagami sounded like? It was so sincere. . . should she tell him? Should she tell him about. . . everything? 

. 

"Please Fuuko"

Fuuko stared at the sky and sighed. So this was it. She had to tell. There was no way out of this. 

"Well. . . Mi-chan. . ." Fuuko began recounting all the events that happened to her. All the loss she experienced. All the pain, anguish . . . . she found that once she had started, it was hard to stop. Things just flowed out of her, as if they were crying to be heard. 

(AN: I am too lazy to retype everything. For detailed information, consult the previous chapters) 

Mikagami never uttered a single word. He just remained silent, waiting for her to pour out all her troubles. When she finished, Fuuko turned her face in his direction.

" Fuu. . ." Before Mikagami could finish Fuuko slumped back into a drowsy slumber. This time, however, her countenance was peaceful.

Sadly, this peace was not to last. It was merely the calm before a storm.

* * *

How's that for a chapter? Argh!! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Hey, drop a line, a comment. . . anything and let me know what you think ^_^ The plot is starting! Yeah! Whoo hoo ~~ Sorry to let all these bad things happen to Fuuko. Sorry. But anyway. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. The next chapter won't be coming for a while (finals, winter break, traveling. . . etc) But until then, thanks and enjoy your lives! 


	9. Chapter 8: Storm Strikes

Chapter 8: Storm Strikes /head> 

** AN: ** waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I awake from the dead. * Dusts off bits and pieces of webs and dust off her* Its been a while. . . First, I received writers block. Then, I went on winter vacation. Afterwards, school began and I have been bombarded with exam after exam after paper and paper. Now that the vicious cycle has decided to cease for a day, I thought I should write this dismal fic. . .perhaps I can make it more appetizing and better to read? Heh. Make this sad student happier by scrrrrroooooooollling the buttons and reading! Review and comment if you'd like ^_~. THANKS FOR READING! 

Disclaimer: yeah, like hell I own this series. If I did I wouldn't be doing fanfiction. I would be doing the series my way! 

* * *

Mikagami observed the sleeping Fuuko. It has been a while since she slipped into her slumber, should he wake her up or at least ask her to move her head away from his lap? Its not as if he didn't enjoy having her there. . . um, no, he does NOT enjoy having her rest on his lap. His lap is not a pillow for sleeping monkeys! Damn. As if responding to his inner struggle, Fuuko stretched her arm, turned over and snuggled her face dangerously close to a certain part on Mikgami's body.

"Fuuko. . ." Mikagami face flushed a deep crimson red, "Fuuko. . . ano. . wake up. . . please. . ." He prodded her face with his finger, "Oi! Baka Money! Oi!" He then shoved her heavily; still, his efforts were to no avail. 

To the casual bystander, this situation might seem hilarious. How often does one watch the resident ice man loose his composure trying to wake sleeping tomboy? This _ is _ Mikagami we are discussing here.

Fuuko suddenly sat up, knocking Mikagami over in the process. This definitely isn't one of his graceful days. He solemnly sore he was going to take vengeance on her, somehow, once her ordeal was over with. Maybe play a practical joke on her? He wasn't very good at these things but, he could always illicit the help of a healer and her two monkey companions. With that new resolution in mind, he mustered the sternest face to confront Fuuko only to see her doubled over in laughter. 

"You. . .You fell over!!" Fuuko's boisterous laughter rang in his ears. 

"Hmph. If it wasn't for a crude monkey I would be sitting in class, enjoying the peace and quietness of my classroom" Mikagami retorted, somewhat amused at his choice of words. Classroom enjoyable? Who was he kidding! He thought school was as stimulating as having an intellectual conversation with Domon. Fuuko's outburst of laughter ceased and her face darkened. 

"Mi-chan. . ." Fuuko's tilted her head as she clutched her chest with a fist. 

"What?" 

"Is the sun setting?" 

"No, but it is getting late" Why did Fuuko would ask such an odd question? "Why are you asking anyway?" 

"Oh. Nevermind" Fuuko looked away at the sky, the sky that was gently turning into a musky yellow color.

"I thought we were over this mysterious and secretive demeanor" Slightly agitated, Mikgami furrowed his brow at the silently brooding Fuuko. 

"Sorry" Fuuko glanced down. The dream that she just had was not a pleasant. It started out fine; she was immersed in a field of sunflowers. The sky was blue and the wind warm. Peaceful. Running along the field of sunflowers, she didn't need to utilize the Fujin to soar above everything. That part of the dream was pleasant, but it was all downhill from there. She saw a small shadow resting in the distance, at the middle of the cornfield. It beckoned to her. As she neared the shadow, it wrapped the surroundings into a pitch black hole. No beginning. No ending. Everything disappeared into nothing. What is going on? She wondered aloud to herself. In the middle of the nothingness, a familiar figure appeared. It looked like. . . mother? She ran towards her shadowed parent. 

_ Fuuko _ her mother mouthed _ I warned you, but you still got too close _.

What!!?? Fuuko demanded. The warm and tear-jerking reunion she expected was not there. Her mother's voice was so empty, so cold and distant. Fuuko need not speak out loud though; her thoughts were sucked out by the darkness.

_ I'm sorry dear. . . but it has to be done. _ Her mother's shadow sighed. 

What has to be done? What are you talking about? 

_ Do you remember the day I left? _

Of course I remember, Fuuko spat, which sane kid could forget her mother leaving so abruptly?

_ You must wonder what happened to me? _

What are you saying? Fuuko could remember only too well the details of that day. She couldn't piece together the puzzle though. What was her mother saying? 

_ Well, lets just say your time is up. _

My time in what? The eeriness of the conversation bothered Fuuko. The surroundings also got to her. Everything seemed to suck all the life out of her. It was just like that dream she used to have. The dream of nothingness.

_ You know what I am talking about. In fact, you are feeling it right now. _

Fuuko knew. Her mother was referring to the nothing that resided inside of her. But why? If the nothing was supposed to make you forget, why did her mother remember?

_ They thought this was the best way for me to break the news to you. . ._

Mother! What are you talking about? Fuuko could not take the evasiveness of her mother's answers any longer. Please, just tell me. 

_ You're not ready for it. Its not fair. We all fought for you but you got a little bit too close for his comfort. You should have listened to me._

Who is "we"? Moreover, who is "he"? I'm confused. You're making it sound as if I'm doomed to hell or something.

_ But you are. . . _

WHAT? You have got to tell me exactly what you are referring to right now because you are scaring me. Fuuko felt her inner-confidence falter. She felt she knew what was coming. It was the accumulation of everything that she has felt for these past few days, weeks and years.

_ The same will happen to you as it did me. I'm so sorry Fuuko. We tried._

Fuuko felt her hurt tug at her. The same fate as her mother? She did not know what happened to her mother, but, judging the circumstances, she could guess. Nothing. The Nothing happened. Oh God.

_ Tonight, Fuuko. Tonight at sundown. When the shadows overtake the earth, that will be the end._

Tonight? Sundown? Why? Fuuko fought back tears. Just when she was beginning to piece together some sort of fathomable life, another event comes and destroys everything. This event, however, seems so final. It frightened her to no end.

_ We don't know. It has always been this way. Goodbye Fuuko. . ._

Wait! Fuuko reached out to crap the shadow, but there was nothing in her grasp. She felt someone gently prod her cheek. The touch felt so warm. So soothing that it chased out all the negativity that the dream brought.

"Oi! Baka Monkey!" Mikagami was a bit worried. Fuuko blanked out for just a second there after she asked about sundown.

"What? Stupid ice man" Fuuko retorted. If her life was about to end, or so as her dream shadow but, why should she make the end so awful? 

"Hmph. You are so weird, you know that?" Mikagami was relieved by Fuuko's snide remark, but sensed a change in the way she carried herself.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey. . .have you ever watched a sunset?" Fuuko's voice was a bit distant and nostalgic.

"Hn? Sunset? Well, never seen one with a baka monkey like you"

"Baka Monkey? Will you quite saying that? Look. I don't appreciate you making names for me so close to the end" Fuuko's eyes widened as she caught her use of the word. "I mean, the end. . . the end. . .the end of the day!" 

"Nice try idiot." Mikagami raised his eyebrow "You better tell me exactly what is going on inside your head right now"

"Well, I mean, don't you think its kind of awesome how the sun works?"

"Leave it to the baka monkey to come up with such astounding insight"

"I'm not stupid! Stop using that name!" Fuuko glared at Mikagami only to find a ghost of a smile on his faced. What? He's smiling. Wow. Well, she thought, at least she could boast to be one of those few so privileged to see such a natural wonder. 

"All right. If you're not stupid, explain yourself." Mikagami was amused by how many expressions can actually be carried out on Fuuko's face. It was a miniature drama all to itself. 

"Well, personally, I like the sunrise more than the sunset. The sun fights off the darkness of the earth as it spreads across the land, just by touching it. The darkness disappears in an instant. Isn't that amazing?"

"Don't you start getting all symbolic on me here" Mikagami observed a tinge of sadness in Fuuko's countenance. He wanted to ask her but he decided not to press the issue further. 

"Thanks"

"Thanks for what?" Mikagami was confused.

"For not questioning me any more. . . and. . . thanks, for, everything." Fuuko mustered these few words in a tiny voice. 

". . ." For once, Mikgami's silence was contemplation not condemnation. "Um. The sun is setting. . ." The sky was arranged in such a magnificent fashion that neither one of the spoke as the sun slowly took its luminance from the sky. Darkness descended slowly. Fuuko sighed. So soon. It was time. 

"Can you thank everyone else for me?" Fuuko faced Mikagami. She stared straight into his eyes. He knew she wasn't fooling around. Her seriousness was unsettling.

"Thank them?" Mikagami had a million questions, but he kept them to himself. 

"Yeah. Recca, Yagani, Kaoru, Ganko and Domon. Tell them thanks" One word should suffice. How was she supposed to explain something that she didn't understand to her best friends?

"If you so wish?" Mikagami was silent. He knew she wasn't telling him everything. But, how should he ask? "Um. Fuuko. Is there anything else you would like to share with me?" 

"Um." Fuuko glanced around nervously "Um. . .I . . . well, you know. . ." 

"Stop turning all incoherent on me, baka monkey" 

"Then stop scoffing me!" Fuuko hit Mikagami on the head playfully. Mikagami grabbed her wrist as she swatted at him. They struggled a bit and Fuuko accidentally lost her balance, tumbling on top of Mikagami. Their faces ended up being merely inches apart. Both hearts beating loudly and rapidly. 

". . ." Mikagami was stunned. He could not move as he felt Fuuko's soft hair on his face. Uh oh. Baka Monkey is having an effect on me.

"ha ha. . . sorry about that" Fuuko's face flushed a deep red color as she pushed herself off of him. 

"Idiot. . ." Mikagami responded in the only way he knew. They looked at each other momentarily.

"Sorry. . . but its time. I got to go" Fuuko nearly chocked these words out of her. She didn't want to sound suspicious. 

"You want me to walk you home?" An innocent question posed by Mikagami. Who would have thought he would warm up to the "baka monkey"? His barriers are melting, but they will soon be built again. Fuuko sighed.

"I wish" Fuuko looked at their darkened surroundings. "I got it from here, okay? Thanks for caring. . ." 

"Are you sure?" Mikagami didn't trust the sound of her voice. It was too suspicious. How could he leave such a vulnerable Fuuko to her own devices?

"Yeah. Go! Go! Don't keep your fan club waiting too long, they might get suspicious" Fuuko joked light-heartedly. If this was the last thing she was going to say, she better make it somewhat amusing. 

"I still don't think it would be a good idea" Mikagami frowned. 

"Good idea or not it is still my decision" Fuuko stuck her tongue out at Mikagami, trying to don a cheerful attitude. Inside, her spirit was faltering. If he stayed a moment longer, she would break down and he would learn everything. Go, Fuuko thought, go Mi-chan, for your own good. 

"I really don't trust a baka monkey to keep herself safe" 

"Who said anything about safety? I have my Fujin, I can kick anyone's ass!" Fuuko forced out a smile and she showed him her madogu.

"Fine then. Baka monkey, I was only thinking about you" As soon as those words came out both of their eyes widened. Oh crap, thought Mikagami, better save myself somehow. . . "I was only thinking about you. . . your safety! I mean, if anything happens I'm going to get murdered by the rest of your primate companions" 

"Oh. In that case then, I'm going to head off then. Its really getting late and I better go" Fuuko patted Mikagami on the back before dashing off into the dusky night. 

Farewell, Fuuko thought inwardly. All of a sudden, she felt dizzy. She glanced around, it was pitch dark. What was happening? One moment ago it was only dusk, what happened? She pinched herself. Ow! It wasn't a dream. Fine. If she wasn't in a dream, where was she? She saw a shadow approach her from afar…as she recognized the nearing figure, she gapsed.

"You . . ." 

Mikagami watched Fuuko's retreating back and wondered why she was in such a hurry to leave. It was unlike her to brush off a friendly walk home. As he watched her, he was shocked to find that she suddenly vanished. He rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. What? He ran to the stop that she last stood and around the rooftop. She couldn't have jumped off. Where was she? Fuuko. . . where are you? What am I going to do?

* * *

Wow. Wasn't that crappy? Heh heh. Please do tell me what you think. My writing skills in the creative department are sort of rusty right now. Come one baby~ THANKS FOR READING. Before I leave you all for good, I have some *gasp* shout-outs/thank yous!

Ranka: Is there enough darkness and action in this chapter for you? I hope so. Oh God. But I left it unresolved, hopefully I'll have time to resolve it soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Haze: Well, I got to tell you that Seth isn't Raiha. He isn't related to Raiha either. It's a really dumb reason why I picked his characteristics. I'll explain in the next chapter. Bad excuse of an fic writer. Thanks for R and R! 

~*~Fuuko Rawks~*~: I'm glad you think my fic is nice. It's a nice ego boost. Please do keep reading! I hope this chapter has been satisfactory for you. 

Isilwen Ny Silverstar: Nice name. phew. I'm glad I could interest someone with this bad excuse of a fanfiction. THANKS for Reading. 

* * *


	10. Chapter 9: From Mikagami to Michan

** Nonsensical Words**: Another two months elapsed and I have decided to charge on and push out another chapter. To those few who read, my apologies on the slowness, life gets in the way. Term papers. Chemistry. Neuroscience. Research…all that good ol' wholesome stuff that higher education offers us poor students in hope of making us successful human beings. Bah. To hell with that! Summer has started and life is good again (except for the fact that I am currently stuck on a flight *thank god for laptops!* in between a smartly dressed, somewhat snobby businessman poking his head in the New York Times and another man. . .um. . .knitting. All I can say is, between the three of us, we make quite an interesting combination in terms of personal background, interests and sanity. Life has a greater imagination than I do). Alright, enough nonsense, on with the story!

** Individual Words: **

** Dark Phoenix: ** Hey hey hey! I wish to see this fic through to its 'eventual end' as well. Its just, well, life is so busy and I am constantly on the go and wondering where I will end up next. This is a bit of a waff one person point of view chapter. Its short but hopefully nice. . . it took me a long time to do just cuz Mikagami is mister emotional clam shell and its hard to get him to expression some emotion without turning into mister emotional mush. Thanks for reading.^_^ 

** Ranka: ** I was going to put what was happening to Fuuko into this chapter but I couldn't put it in because it required me breaking this nice 'theme' or 'consistent content' (if you could so say) of the chapter. But I promise you that by at least chapter 11 you will know what is going on with her. My hope is that it won't turn out to be completely cliché and over done. 

** Mizumi Saeko: ** I'm sorry I misspelled your name, hopefully I got it right this time ^_~ Technically, 3 months between updates isn't "soon" but its here and hopefully you'll like it. THANKS 

** G-Cleft: ** You know? I read your fic all the way through (in one go) and it was great. I loved it. You definitely captured the key characteristics of Mikagami and Fuuko. I'm glad you think I could make Mikagami not awfully out of character *sigh* I try. Hopefully I won't disappoint you with this chapter (better tell me what you think!) The origin of 'seth' is lame. Its really lame. I don't know how I'm going to play Seth out and result in mass eye-rolling and gagging. Thanks for reading! 

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am not making any money in writing this piece of. . . writing (redundancy rules). . .I don't own the characters either.

Previously, in Chapter 8. . .

Mikagami watched Fuuko's retreating back and wondered why she was in such a hurry to leave. It was unlike her to brush off a friendly walk home. As he watched her, he was shocked to find that she suddenly vanished. He rubbed his eyes disbelievingly. What? He ran to the stop that she last stood and around the rooftop. She couldn't have jumped off. Where was she? Fuuko. . . where are you? What am I going to do?

** Chapter 9: From Mikagami to Mi-chan **

A couple of hours had elapsed since Mikagami rushed through the city, appearing at places that Fuuko was known to be at, all the while knowing that she wouldn't be there. He couldn't fathom how he felt. He was shocked to say the least. Its not everyday that one watches a fellow human vanish into midair in front of them. There must be a rational and sensible explanation to this mess. Laws of Physics? Impossible, Come on, Mikagami, genius Mikagami, think about it. Just brood and the answers will come. Thermodynamics, the likelihood of a reaction that involves person vanishing spontaneously? Improbable. He raked his mind. Rational thoughts. Rational thoughts. Rational. Rational. Rational. Then reality hit him full force, he ceased his aimless search of nothing, Fuuko was gone, gone like last night's supper with no explanation or forwarding address. Worse of all, there seemed to be nothing he could do to change that fact. OH MY GOD. For the first time in many years, Mikagami completely lost his cool. 

Pieces of concrete flew bounced across the stony floor as Mikagami removed his frustrated fist from the hard impact of the wall. God damn. It has been a long time since his emotions went unchecked like this. The wall cracked as Mikagami threw his fits at it in aggravation. She was gone. A year ago, this wouldn't have mattered. Fuuko's existence would not have affected him in any way. But now, what is this? A large slab of concrete shattered as Mikagami rubbed his slightly bruised knuckles. He was upset when he watched Yanagi turn into stone, but it was nothing like this. This was pure unadulterated rage and confusion. As much as he adored Yanagi, there was still some element of detachment. She was a porcelain doll that could only be admired from afar. Her temporary death affected him but he was still aloof, angry but cool. Fuuko was. . . Fuuko was a stupid, no-good tomboy like monkey that barged into his life, robbing him of his personal space and pummeled him away bits of his icy exterior only to disappear as brash as she came. Baka Monkey. Baka. Baka. Baka! A wave of broken concrete danced across the floor. The ever-eloquent Mikagami scoffed at his choice of non-complex and colloquial adjectives. Perhaps he should stop, it didn't seem as if the wall come handle any more of his rage. What was he to tell Domon? His "honey" bade them goodbye and then vanished. No, Mikagami, as smart as they thought he was, could do nothing but stand and watch. He didn't even try to call her back. The bastard. How would Yanagi take the news? How hurt would Recca be after receiving the news of his best friend's disappearance and seeing his precious hime cry? Mikagami's eyes darkened as he thought about Ganko, she would not react well to the loss of her sister. 

Mikagami paused in his brooding as he thought about how he would act when he tells them the things he knew. What will his demeanor be? Will he break the news to them emotionlessly? How will he explain that that he witnessed Fuuko disappearing and did not and could not do anything about? Will he reveal more that, perhaps, her departure affected him? How can he consolidate his internal struggles with his external expressions? How is it that after all the years of emotional control and knowing his mental state, he could not define what he was feeling? Why? What does Fuuko mean to him? He must, for his sanity and peace of mind, figure this out. . . he must. . .Mikagami sighed as he rubbed his face with his injured hands. 

He remembered all to well the moment Fuuko enthusiastically barged into his classroom, enormous paper fan looming large in the horizon, and smacked his head in hopes of giving him an up-lifting morning greeting. He fell off the chair only to land, clumsily, on his face, bruising what many girls considered to be the eighth world wonder. Idiot. It seems as if Fuuko always managed to bring out the 'worst' qualities in him. Around her he was much more snide (humor, witty, intelligent) and ungraceful. Around her he was much more irritable and irritated. Around her he was. . . he was. . .no, he felt completely different. She wasn't to be dismissed as a bozo. There were fleeting moments of brilliacne in their encounters. He looked forward to bickering with her. He enjoyed watching her face play out a thousand different emotions when he called her 'baka monkey.' Especially that one morning moment when they found solace in each other's company, he would never admit it vocally, but, she really did unconsciously carve a place for herself in his heart. 

Baka Monkey! Why did you do this to me? Why me? Why not someone else? Why did you choose to irritate me especially? Mikagami flinched as his bruised knuckles made their last impact to the wall. He smiled wryly as he thought about the various 'annoying moments' he's shared with her. She was positively awful, so horrendous that he wanted to oust her from his life. But that was not true. . .he wanted to expunge her from his life because she was showing him the truth. She told him, in her loud but subtle ways, that he was missing out in life. He had friends, friends that willingly put up with his inhibitions and grouchiness. Fuuko was not the only one that defrosted him, Mikagami shook his head slightly as he thought about how he made himself sound like a refrigerator, an exceedingly useful and good lucking device but was a cold machine. The Hokage helped him come out of his shell. All of them did. Fuuko was, well, she was. . .he could not put a finger on her effects on him. She never was abashed by his sneers at her as she continued to relentlessly pester him. Truthfully, he did not think that any of them were monkeys (well, he might be willing to make an exception to Domon. That simian cannot take a hint even if it was shoved in his face. Perhaps he has received damage to his temporal gyrus during combat *neuroscience knowledge inserted here* and cannot discern the face of no-affection). The Hokage monkey horde possessed emotional freedom, no inhibitions and a to-the-hell-with-the-world-as-long-as-I-have-my-friends happy go lucky attitude. How he coveted their somewhat carefree existence! Mikagami shook his head in resignation as he realized that he would rather be known as 'Mi-chan' (as Fuuko so. . . hmmm. . . laughingly puts it) than the cold and relentlessly bitter master of the sword, Mikagami Tokiya. Most of all, he desired to smile again, not just to curve facial muscles but to sincerely mean it. He wanted it so badly his heart ached when he watched the Hokage cheerfully jest and commit acts of sheer stupidity in spirit that he could never have. He sighed dejectedly. Why was it so hard? Will he never be able to let go? 

Mikagami slumped to the floor. He folded his hand around his head and clutched the bruised knuckles to let the searing pain take over his senses. At least he was no stranger to pain. A few tears rolled down his cheek as he hastily wiped them away. Face it Mi-chan, Mikagami cringed at his willingness to accept that nickname, you are lost. You are lost without her. He closed his eyes and exhaled all his frustrations. Could you call this love? Love without romance, desire, lust, unchecked admiration, and longing, only to be discovered when the other person is lost? It couldn't be love. He never loved again after he lost his sister. That was not true, was it? He longed to love but he did not dare. He wrapped himself in a cocoon of emotional inhibitions and hoped that pain would diminish and eventually fade. Mikagami smiled as he remembered Fuuko, after bruising him in combat, jokingly quoted the cliché "no pain no gain." He never gave that phrase adequate contemplation until now. There was nothing to gain from emotions, was there? He was happy once. He had the chance to be happy and now that hope is extinguished from his life as well. Sucks. He leaned his head against the severely injured wall and glanced up at the starry night sky. Mikagami did, in fact, love the Kirisawa monkey. He was thankful for her companionship. He loved her very much indeed. He scoffed at how much his affection for her came as an "after" thought. Never mind this, he will get her back somehow. He was going to get to the bottom of all confusion and perhaps sort his life out for the better. Never shut everything and everyone else out from him again. Maybe when he sees her again, he will tell her about his feelings --- his trepidations, aspirations, reservations and, last but not least, his affection for her. Maybe she will scoff at him for 'loving' her in such a nonsensical unromantic way yet far from platonic fashion. Maybe she will help him get away from his past demons and start to live a new emotional life as Mi-chan the tolerable, not Mikagami the insufferable. Maybe. . . he dare not be blindly optimistic but he gained new strength from his inner revelations. It was time to alert the rest of the monkeys and get his baka monkey back. 

* * *

** Some more words of comfort: ** I am truly sorry about the briefness of this chapter but it was hard to write. I thought it was about time Mikagami came clean and voiced what was truly going on in that dense ice head of his. I did not want to make him an emotional mush that blabbers cliché love sonnets but I wanted him to feel. Ah! Does this make sense? As consolation to this briefness I promise that the next chapter will definitely be out soon. . . in less than a week? It is called "Past Unearthed" and its about. . . well, you are going to have to read to find out! Thus, ending on a severely cliché note ------ THANKS FOR READING! Comments, constructive criticisms. . . and anything else are greatly appreciated!


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets Unearthed A

FOR ALL THOSE THAT READ THE PREVIOUS EDITION OF CHAPTER TEN ---- IGNORE THAT NASTINESS PLEASE. Thanks. I'm really sorry. I posted it up only to barf when I read it again. Mikagami did seem way off my carefully planed 'slow thaw' and the whole genki ending got to me. PLEASE IGNORE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!!!!!! PLEASE. Oh yeah, if anyway would like to um, review my chapter before I post it up, please send me an e-mail! jenny124@yahoo.com (not a female, using stupid sister's e-mail address) I am NOT gay. Just THANKS FOR READING and sticking with me so far! I hope you will like this chapter 

** Individual Responses (for Chap 9): **

** Ranka: ** Ha ha. . . I'm glad you think that I've language has improved a lot (hurrah to higher eduation!!) My teachers would, ahem, be proud to know that . . .I think this chapter may (or may not) satisfy your hunger for 'interesting' items. Seriously though, I hope it won't turn out to be some gaudy monstrosity of a cliché and OOC fic. THANKS for readin' 

** Dark Phoenix: ** Hey! I'm glad you were able to put up with the numerous 'baka monkeys' (I didn't like it much myself but I thought it would be able to illustrate a point about Mikagami). Erg. I also make him do something unexpected in this chapter. Probably will seem too out of the blue and ignored. . . ahh!! I need help. My writing has digressed! I've tried to add a bit of humor in a supposedly serious chapter. Well, please tell me what you think.^_~ Your opinion is highly valued! 

** Xabie: ** Yay! You've been waiting for this! Here's more! (laughs) Maybe, through the unskillfully crafted (obvious) clues that I throw in your face this chapter, you will be able to figure out what happened to our dear Fuuko! Thanks for readin~ 

** Reponses for Previous Edition of Ch 10**

** Kaze Yurei: ** Ahh! Don't beat me, I promise I'll finish this monster fic. I just don't know when because the plot keeps on changing and evolving in my end *sigh* One of the wonders of writing – you never know what the hell is going on. THANKS for reading! 

** Dark Phoenix: ** Couldn't agree with you more, hence, the re-write. Get rid of Mi-chan laughing! Good lord. I read it yester-evening and was disgusted .I'm glad you liked the "gay" joke (everyone seems to think Mikagami is gay so. . . ha!) Hopefully this "edition" (as I like to put it) will turn out more satisfactory than the last. 

Officious sounding voice announces that "All standard disclaimers apply" 

** Chapter 10: Secrets Unearthed *take 2* **

"Recca-kun" Yanagi held her ninja-chan closely "Mikagami sempai called" 

"If he is trying to get a date with you then my answer is no" Yanagi giggled as Recca drew her in tighter. 

"No. He said that it was urgent we meet up tonight" Recca stared at her in disbelief. 

"Is Mikagami, mister too good for the rest of us, trying to plan a get together?" 

"Judging by the sound of his voice, I don't think a get-together was what he had in mind. . ." Yanagi sighed "He sounded extremely agitated" 

"When is that idiot ever not agitated?" Recca retorted sarcastically only to receive a not-so-light blow to the head. 

"Now is not the time to be insensitive!" Yanagi half-heartedly reprimanded him as he sighed and looked up at her. 

"I'm sorry I never pass up the opportunity to berate that guy. Did he say anything else?"

"He said to meet at his apartment in an hour. He said he'll call Domon and he asked for your mother to join us as well. . ." 

"This sounds serious. . .oh yeah, what about Fuuko?" 

"I'm sure he already contacted her." Yanagi used this opportunity to swoop down and place a chaste kiss on Recca's lips. He smiled and returned the kiss while draping his fingers through her hair. 

"I love you Yanagi. . ." Recca's eyes shone a rare mature gleam "I love you so much it hurts" 

"You have no idea Recca. . ." Yanagi smiled as she savored this tender moment, only to be interrupted by a panicked ringing of the telephone. 

"Moshi moshi" Domon's gruff voice sounded like sand paper compared to Yanagi. 

"Gorilla?" Mikagami flinched as his customary nickname for Domon flew out of his mouth before he even thought about it consciously 

"Fridge boy!" Domon's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the owner of the surprisingly not-so-cold voice. "What in the name of God do you want? Oh yeah, and, how the hell did you get my cell phone number?" Mikagami snorted. 

"For your information, I am not so stupid as to not know how to find your number. A, your shop, Ishijima no hana, is listed in the phone directory. B, I could have called either Yanagai-san or sea monkey Hanabishi and asked for your phone number. C, did you ever entertain the thought that you might have given me your phone number one day because you were late and changed it in order to escape Fuuko's wrath?" Mikagami's voice, although dripping with sarcasm, had a warm jesting quality to it that made Domon ignore the condescending comments he made. Domon laughed. 

"Can't beat you there. I was just surprised that you actually called me. What do you want?"

"Are you free in about an hour?" The sound of Domon's jaw hitting the ground reached Mikagami's ears and he rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not inviting you guys over for a get-together, so don't get all happy on me. Its serious. I have urgent news to share. . . " 

"Are you coming out?" Ishijima's serious question caused Mikagami to fall over in surprise. 

"I am NOT gay thank you very much" Mikagami huffed in anger "just get your ass over here in an hour. . .don't be a stupid gorilla and forget about the time" 

"hai hai. . .ja!" Domon hung up the phone and stared at his monitor in contemplation. Never before did Mikagami call him and never before did he expect conversation to flow and not be severely strained. Something was definitely amiss because Mikagami's voice slightly lacked his usual controlled calmness. 

Mikagami laid back on his bed and wondered if inviting the monkey horde to his apartment was a sound decision. He had to tell him somehow and, perhaps this was the best way. He sighed. Indeed, he has changed. 

An hour later, an awkward atmosphere surrounded Domon, Recca, Yanagi, Ganko and Kageoru as they gathered around Mikagami's quaint living room.

"Its really quite a nice place you've got here" remarked Recca as he eyed his surroundings, trying to break the silence.

"I'm glad you have decent taste in aesthetics sea monkey" Mikagami noted the worried expression in Kageoru's eyes as he knew she observed his actions much closer than the rest of the troupe. 

"I'm not that bad. . . didn't exactly fail visual arts. . ." Recca retorted half-jokingly. His tone changed when he spotted the gashes on Mikagami's hands. "How did a skilled fighter who uses a sword, like you, get those nasty bruises on your knuckles? Do we have a new threat? Is that why we are here?" Mikagami glanced at his hands and sighed. Better to tell them now and get over with it. His thoughts were interrupted by Domon as he stared at his cell phone in despair and suddenly turned all teary eyed. 

"Fuuko-sama is not picking up her phone. Did you guys call her? You know she would never miss a chance to explore the interior of the resident ice man's house" Mikagami shifted uncomfortably at Domon's remark. How will he begin telling them about this mess? 

"Ano. . ." Mikagami stared down at his bruises as he heard the unvoiced thoughts and concerns of his teammates. "I wish to ask that you hold all your questions and not interrupt me because I find it hard enough to discus matters as it is. . .:" He breathed in deeply as he watched Recca toss him a quizzical look. 

"As you know Fuuko's been acting quite strangely. . ." 

"Is she pregnant?" Domon interjected, eyes wide "If she is, I mean, damn. . ." Recca smacked Domon in the back of his head as Yanagi groaned and Mikagami sighed. 

"No, she isn't pregnant. She is. . . " Mikagami paused for contemplation, he really was at a loss for words "I don't know if she's dead or not all I know is that she disappeared into thin air right before my eyes last night" Disbelief graced the eyes of the Hokage as they stared at Mikagami in shock.

"Disappear?" asked Recca incredulously "She just vanished?" 

"Like a bad science fiction movie, yes. She's gone" Mikagami replied half-sarcastically. He really couldn't speak eloquently today, well, nor could he think. Everything was so confusing and jumbled; he didn't know where to begin. 

"Sempai, I don't understand" Yanagi's concern brought Mikagami a fresh new dread. Right now they reacted in shock, a moment later they will be like him, angry. He'll probably be the one to take the full brunt of their fury. That thought did not pass his mind well. 

"I guess I will start from the beginning with all I know. I will only ask one more time, please be silent until I finish. . . please" The strain of composure in Mikagami's voice reached the rest of the Hokage as they silently complied with his request. 

"Mikagami-san" Kageoru's voice wavered slightly "Did. . .it happen?" Mikagami furrowed his brow in confusion, was she hiding something?. 

"Yesterday during school she had another fit, I think she insulted the teacher for reprimanding and reminding her of her inner conflicts. She retreated to the rooftop. Coincidentally, I was there, escaping my dull classroom, and she sort of told me what was happening to her recently and then fell asleep, only to wake up an hour later and disappear in front of my eyes" Recca's ears twitched in confusion as Domon continued to stare at his cell phone in silence. 

"She did tell me a couple of things here and there, maybe I can help you piece the entire picture together" Kageoru's voice gave Mikagami some strength as he relayed the entire story to their ears. He found that it was easier to talk once he has started and fewer things were constraining him as the events seem to flow out of him, wanting to be heard. He told them about their accidental lunch break together. He described that evening when he witnessed her sob in the midst of a storm, wanting to comfort her only to watch her leave in Seth's embrace. He also told them of their chance morning encounter resulting in a mutual understanding (obviously, he severely downplayed the emotional bits of it) and, finally, that one afternoon on the rooftop where he convinced her to divulge her secrets and watched her disappear into the dusk. 

"She also told me to thank you guys. She told me to tell you that she was grateful to say 'thanks for everything'" Mikagami swallowed a huge breathe of air and waited. The heavy silence in the room was deafening. Even one as composed as him could not stand the weight of the atmosphere. 

How was one to answer this? No one knew. Yanagi trembled slightly and pressed her face into Recca's sleeve. Her dominant emotion was one of sadness, coupled by confusion. Fuuko was the only true female friend she had. Even though they've had their trite arguments, they've shared so much behind their male companion's backs, she could not imagine life without her female confidant. Domon sighed. He was mad at Mikagami. Mad at him for being the one beside Fuuko and mad at him because he was powerless against what they were about to face. He was just mad because he knew Fuuko would never be his. Never would have been in the first place and because of present situations, she probably will never be. He sighed and buried his face into his large palms. 

Recca was the most confused of them all. His best friend from childhood, someone who has helped him shape his life was gone. Unable to distinguish that flicker of optimism, he knew that if they all teamed up together, they would be able to get Fuuko back. Even so, he couldn't help but feel drained, drained and incomplete with his friend. She was essential to his livelihood as much as hime was. Why didn't any of them notice her recent strange behavior? Have they all really begun to take her cheeriness for granted? Did they, like Mikagami implied, only see the masked side of her? Were they really that shallow? He wasn't simple minded but he did not enjoy confusing complex emotions. He liked knowing what to and then just doing it. Simple. Easy. This wasn't one of those cases, however. He sighed. Of course he was angry. Of course he was sad. But, judging by the looks on everyone's faces, it seems as if the refrigerator took the worst blow of it. He never exhibited this much emotion for anyone, not even his beloved Yanagi. Most of all he was just shocked because Fuuko never let anyone of them know. He did realize that she acted weird but he sincerely believed it to be just a 'girl thing'. Why is it that she shared her secrets only with Mikagami? Recca sighed and knelt in front of Mikagami. 

"I. . . I'm. . .sorry I could not do anything." Mikagami uttered under his breath. 

"Its not your fault, you know?" Recca's sturdy and assuring voice brought Mikagam's eyes to shift his gaze into his face. Recca grinned slightly and put both his hands on the ice man's shoulders. "I don't know what is going to happen, but at least, we'll be here for each other. . . and perhaps, figure everything out, eventually." 

The tacit agreement around the silent coffee comforted everyone. If, in the worst case scenario, they lost their dear team mate, they had each other. It was another moment of mutual understanding that was never to be forgotten. 

Recca's maturity and perception of others surprised Mikagami. He always thought less of him than he deserved (but he wasn't about to admit this aloud). For once, he was grateful for Recca's attempt to comfort him. 

"If only. . ." Kageoru's soft pronouncement drew everyone's attention towards her. "If only I. . .I should have known." 

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Kageoru cringed when she heard her son's question. She silently contemplated, better out now than never. 

"My madogu's element was the shadow and, as a result, I was always linked to realm of nothingness, the dominion of shadows. Recca, when you first met me in the warehouse and watched me disappear, I didn't vanish into nothingness. I was only transported into that realm of darkness. But, I was not the only one linked to the realm. Most of the others there are harmless, patrolling the shadows for self discovery and sometimes for satisfaction or just plain retreat from the real world."

"One needed immense power in order to survive in that realm. My madogu sustained my sanity and guided me through the fields of darkness. If you were accidentally transported to that realm, having no support or directing force, you would slowly die because the shadows would drain you of your life force. These shadows survived off of the life of the living. Being immersed in darkness, having no tangible method of escape, many just give up and loose all will of living. I knew this and tried to help as many of those 'lost souls'. Others, however, had other plans." 

"When I entered the realm, I met this man. He had no name and referred to himself as 'nothingness'. No one knew what his intensions were. He was extremely secretive and kept to himself a lot. He sustained himself with the lives of young men and women he'd lure into this realm. Somehow, he made a deal with some family. . .I'm not sure. The last I heard he sealed a curse on this family and sustains himself off their women. Maybe Fuuko's disappearance is connected with him. I am not sure. . . It may seem painfully obvious but. . .I don't know. I should have stopped him when I could. I never knew he could. . . I. . ." She glanced down at her gold bangles and stared at her stretched reflection. 

"Fuuko-san's disappearance is linked to this man?" Yanagi softly questioned. 

"I don't know. It probably is, but, at any rate, if I could get back into the realm of shadows I would be able to find out. . ." 

"If she had a curse, wouldn't one of our madogus notice it? Her element must have sensed something. . ." Mikagami paused silently. 

"But our weapons are all destroyed, what can we do?" Domon fingered his nose ring, the former place of his power element. 

"There is only one person we could talk to who would have some idea. . ." Mikagami glanced up from his contemplations "There is only one person who has had contacted and spent time enough with Fuuko in combat in order to read her element. . ." 

"Raiha. . ." Recca eyes widened when he made the connection. "But how are we going to contact him? Uruha is destroyed. Hokage has vanished in history." 

"Maybe. . ." Kageoru's voice shifted everyone's attention to her "There is a lost section of Hokage's history. . . it was considered to be a myth. . ." 

"Mother. . ." Recca rubbed his temples "Please tell us. . ." Kageoru inhaled a huge breath. 

"How do you think the Hokage ninjas got the power to make their madogus?" 

* * *

** AN: ** Merciless cliffhanger!! Actually I could have written more, its just that I wanted to get rid of the nasty chapter 10 that was posted before. . .ewww. . .SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO HAD TO READ THAT MONSTROCITY. Next up: Hokage's lost history. Heh heh heh . . . this fic is degrading into the realm of cliché-hood. Eeps. THANKS FOR READING! Review please! So that I don't feel all this time I've spent in front of the blue screen has been for naught! Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing. . . I just like knowing that other people read this. I welcome any kind of review! Flame me if you so desire! Again, if any of you wish to review my chapters before I post them up, send me an e-mail! Jenny124@yahoo.com ha ha my sister's account. . . 


	12. Chapter 11: Mythology or Fact?

** AN: ** I know I know, all of a sudden I'm updating every few days. I'm just being getting flashes of what I need to write. I'm putting them down before I forget. So, bear with me as I charge this fic onwards. I'm sorry that this chapter is not as long as it should have been. . .oh well. . . sorry about that. THANKS to all those that reviewed. Here is a bit of shameless advertising! I recently wrote a fic for Ruroni Kenshin called Tenants. Hey, if you have nothing to do. . . why not head over there? Ha ha. Anyway, thanks for reading ppl!! Hopefully this 'hidden history' is not cliché *crosses fingers* Now, on with the game!

Individual Reponses (for new edition of chapter 10) 

** Xabie: ** Yay! You think its better too! Thanks~ I mean, I was embarrassed when I saw what I put on the internet. Phew, thank goodness I checked it before my reputation (here is the place where you're supposed to say "What reputation?") is ruined. Thanks for reading. I mean, if you ever feel like giving me constructive criticism, please, I welcome it! Thanks for reading~ 

** G-Cleft: ** Wow. That was the most ego-boosting review I've ever received (head swells immensely). After reading your review, I was immediately inspired and wrote the next chapter (in 3 days). Its getting harder and harder to put my words on paper. . . *wahh* but I hope everything will turn out satisfactory. You are right. There are going to be at least a jumble of battle scenes before dear Fuuko re-appears. I mean, hey, they need to get their. . .(read chapter to insert noun) back. Then they need to find Raiha (and possibly Kurei). Oops, am I spoiling the future of the fic? I hope not. Anyway, thanks for reading. 

Individual Reponses (for old edition of chapter 10) 

** Kaze Yurei: ** Ahh! Don't beat me, I promise I'll finish this monster fic. I just don't know when because the plot keeps on changing and evolving in my end *sigh* One of the wonders of writing – you never know what the hell is going on. THANKS for reading! 

** Dark Phoenix: ** Couldn't agree with you more, hence, the re-write. Get rid of Mi-chan laughing! Good lord. I read it yester-evening and was disgusted .I'm glad you liked the "gay" joke (everyone seems to think Mikagami is gay so. . . ha!) Hopefully this "edition" (as I like to put it) will turn out more satisfactory than the last. 

* * *

** Chapter 11: Mythology or Fact? **

"How do you think the Hokage ninjas got the power to make their madogus?" Kageoru questioned silently. 

"I thought the source was unknown even to the most knowledgeable Hokage ninja" replied Mikagmi, his agitated voiced betraying the calmness displayed on his face. 

"Kageoru-san, if there's anything we could do to help Fuuko. . . pleases tell us" Yanagi pleaded softly. Kageoru massaged her aching head and continued on. 

"I am not sure if what I am about to tell you is true. I heard this story as a little girl training to be a ninja while growing up in the Hokage village. We hear stories like these often because our parents, much those of today, wanted to keep our actions in check and our interest in our studies or training high." 

"The Sun goddess, Amaterasu, after creating our land its people, blessed a certain group of individuals with the power to control and manipulate the elements of the earth. She warned them that if the powers given to them were ever used destructively, they will be cursed and their powers stripped away from them. As you might have guessed, these individuals were the ancestors of the Hokage ninja clan." 

"In the beginning, only the four basic elements were manipulated – earth, water, wind, and fire. These powers were only confined to the day, active only during the hours in which the sun shone. As these powers were passed on from generation to generation, they were magnified and developed. Soon, these powers were usable during the night as well as the day and many more elements were under their control. The son or daughter of the person who possessed the power had to endure a series of trials in order to gain the elemental power." 

"Many generations later, abuse of the elemental powers began because these people forgot the reason why they were granted these powers –to protect, not to destroy. The Sun Goddess's warning was entirely forgotten. The only person who did not misuse his power was the sole flame caster in the village; he remained aloof as the rest of his companions used their powers destructively." 

"The Sun Goddess was displeased and stripped all but the flame caster of their elemental powers. The flame caster knew that their clan would be immersed in extreme jeopardy if they were deprived of these powers so he made a request. He pleaded to the Sun Goddess and asked her to return their powers so that they could at least protect their clan. He also assured her that if any of them ever abused their powers, he would be taken into account and held responsible. She agreed and returned their power in a different and much more limited form. She created madogus, elemental weapons. She designated the flame caster to be the leader of the clan and named them the 'Hokage, the shadow of the fire.'" 

"Despite the assurance of the flame caster, she was afraid of future abuse of the madogus. Consequently, she placed a curse on each elemental weapon's controller. If a controller ever misused his power, he would be banished into the realm of nothingness and would be cursed to live forever. I, as you have guessed, are one of those people who crossed the line. By opening the time portal, I was banished into the realm of nothingness and was cursed never to die. The only reason why I could leave the realm of nothingness was because my element was the shadow and I could easily manipulate space in that realm in order to leave it. The others, though not many, weren't so fortunate. They were doomed to patrol the darkness for eternity." 

"The Sun Goddess also sent her daughter *Point A – definite mythological mistake, please forgive me* to watch over the Hokage clan as a 'healer' whenever the clan was in dire need of protection. It used to be said that if a 'Healer' was born, the Hokage would know that they were about to conquer a near impossible task." 

"She also placed a curse on the flame caster, the clan's leader, because she wanted him to protect her daughter and keep the clan from abusing their madogus. The flame caster would be doomed to become a flame dragon if he could not protect someone or something important to him." 

"There are some elements of truth in this story, but, on the whole, I am not sure." Kageoru heaved a huge sigh of relief, it was difficult telling this story because of the painful connotations it brought. 

"Kageoru-san, when Recca's father, Resshin, said that he wanted to end the Hokage, was it just to terminate this curse?" Yanagi stared intently at Kageoru, waiting for an answer. 

"I don't know" replied Kageoru, "please don't take everything in this myth at face value. . ." 

"That could be. . ." reasoned Mikagami. "All myth originates from fact and we know the curse is no longer extent because our madogus have shattered." He paused slightly to finger the place where his madogu used to rest. "I wage that Resshin's ultimate goal was not to destroy the Hokage but to create a new generation of ninjas that did not have to rely on madogus for power."

"I highly doubt that Resshin-sama would believe in such myths and act on it. . . this story was for cajoling children to bed" Kageoru defended her deceased husband adamantly. She had no idea why these strong emotions came over her so suddenly, but she felt the need to protect the integrity of her late husband. 

"There must be a reason why you've told us this story" Recca rubbed the underside of his nose "What is it that we have to do?" Kageoru smiled, her son was exactly like his father – get to the point and act on it. Keep life simple and stay happy. 

"What I told you was the myth that parents told their children. There are other legends and related literature that the leaders of the Hokage discovered upon studying and deciphering the scrolls that recorded our history." Kageoru's eyes widened suddenly as she remembered a specific evening where she witnessed her husband diligently examining similar scrolls. That was not long before he made the decision to give birth to Recca, the cursed child of the flame who was destined to destroy the Hokage. Could there be more truth to these myths than she imagined? 

"These scrolls could only be accessed by the leaders of the clan, no one else. I could only guess the reason to be that they contained information that would lead to the total annihilation of the Hokage. I was privy to some information because Resshin-sama was generous with this information" Recca snorted as he remembered the few encounters with his loud, genki father and earned a slap in the head chastisement by Yanagi. 

"For all we know, these scrolls are lost. . ." Domon sighed, he had been silent all this time, contemplating the impossibility of the task they were about to face. He glanced around the room and observed everyone's reaction; they all seemed to be taking the news extremely well. He was certain they could pull through. They left USB tournament with glory and were able to destroy 'Heaven and Earth' – what more could you ask of adolescents? He didn't know whether or not he wanted this adventure, but, like it or not, it was going to happen and he was going to succeed. 

"Maybe not. . ." stated Mikagami silently "If we were basing all our speculations on this myth, we could assume that only the history concerning the cursed part of the Hokage was erased, everything else before it should have remained intact." He brooded a while longer and ran his fingers through his hair "Recca, do you know if ______ Sensei still has his collection of Hokage related items?" 

"I don't know. . ." Mikagmi's logic dawned on Recca as he grinned "Gee, you do think fast fridge man, they don't call you smart for nothing" 

"Thanks monkey" This seemingly condescending remark did not faze Recca for he realized that, although the change was small, Mikagami has indeed thawed. He almost dared to label Mikagami's sarcastic statement as playful banter, not pure insult. 

"Remember how Sensei had that one scroll that detailed many things about the Hokage that we knew nothing about? Perhaps the information we need is in there" Recca glanced around the room for approval and was surprised to find agreement in everyone's eyes. 

"Tomorrow," declared Kageoru "We ask him tomorrow. . ." She paused while she stifled a yawn "Please, get a good night's sleep . . .I have a feeling that this will be the last semi-peaceful rest we get for a while" 

* * *

** AN: ** Was that satisfactory? I know it is pretty short but it took me forever to write. Goodness gracious, this fic is turning out to be longer than I ever imagined it to be. I'm thankful to those that are/will stick with me to the bitter end. You guys are the best~ So, preview for next chapter. It is called "Facts Retrieved from Fiction". . .not hard to guess what's going to happen, huh? Please review if you'd like, constructive criticism is more than welcome. Otherwise, till next time, I bow my head in appreciation. 


	13. Chapter 12: Facts and Healing

All Standard Disclaimers apply 

** AN: ** Shibaraku desu ne! (Long time no see!) Back again~ back again~ Do you like where this fic is heading? Sorry about my consistently short chapters, I know its satisfying to read long chapters . . . BUT, think of this as a consolation - quality over quantity, yeah? The update took a long while, gomen nasai. I am currently studying Japanese in Tokyo (summer programs, hurrah!). As you can imagine, its quite hard to reconnect with English, living here is so difficult. I wager that my language abilities have dropped quite a bit since I've had to readjust my grammar to fit Japanese. . .sigh. . . lets see how this goes eh? Fuuko is back!! Fuuko is back!! Sorry about that cheesy poem in the middle, forgive me, onegaisimasu. . . ^^ 

** Xabie** My sole reviewer! Muwah! "Great writer"? Me? So flattered, but I think you're going to change that point of view after reading this chapter. Sigh. What to do? What to do? At least Fuuko's going to appear, oops. Shouldn't have given that away. Oh well, it was going to be given away anyway. Thanks for reading! 

** Chapter 12: Facts and Healing **

Yanagi sneezed as the dust that arouse from Tadesako sensei's storage space hidden beneath his dojo's floor tickled her nose. 

"Most of the Hokage items I collected were destroyed after that incident. . ." Tadesako sensei smiled as he recalled the joy he experienced when he discovered that Hokage was more than mere legend and relief when he learned that all had ended. "I forgot about that scroll that contained the descriptions on all the madogus, I assumed it vanished like everything else." He paused in contemplation as he stuck his head underneath the floorboard. ¡§Well, look! Here it is¡¨ He handed the scroll to Recca, who eyed the item as if it were the plague. 

"I don't know about this" Recca untied the loosely knotted string that held the scroll in place. "Here goes nothing. . ." 

To everyone's surprise all that remained on the scroll was a short poem. The rest was blank, merely a canopy of white with black letters. Recca examined the poem and furrowed his brows in confusion. . .

"_ 'As one who has lost you might regain,   
Shall you these acts entertain.   
Visit the sources of your owes   
Prove worthiness unlike previous those   
Fight the shadows of the past   
What you gain will always last _   
Everything seems to fall into place. . . Why did I not see these connections before?" exclaimed Kageoru in distress. 

"You never had the need to" said Mikagami quietly as he sat in silent contemplation. Domon scratched his head and wondered how everything fit in with each other. Recca's glaze locked into Mikagami's as they both reached the same point in understanding. 

"If we pair this poem up with the myth" Recca scratched his temples "We can easily assume that we are the ones who have 'lost' because we no longer retain the power to manipulate our elements at will. Well, at least without the help of madogus" stated Recca, earning a encouraging smile from Yanagi and an approving smirk from Mikagami. 

"Going in line with that assumption, we have to visit the 'source' of our woes in order to break that curse and regain our powers." Mikagami furrowed his brows while pondering the many truths hidden behind the poem "We will probably have to go to the source of our element, whatever that could be, and prove to it that we deserve its powers, unlike our predecessors who abused it" Mikagami crossed his arms and leaned back on beam upholding the dojo's roof. 

"Fight the shadows of the past," continued Recca, his mind churning a mile a minute along Mikagami's logic. "I guess we are up for some combat in order to overcome the tests that will show our worthiness to regain the lost powers" Recca pronounced, eyes ablaze with determination. "When we gain it, it will stay with us always, unlike the powers in the beginning, confined only to the day and not to the night" 

Yanagi kept silent. If everyone's role in the myth was based somewhat in reality, what was she supposed to be in this adventure? What part was she destined to play? An insurmountable task presented itself in front of her. Was she, no, she couldn't be. . .she wondered if anyone else noticed her role in Kageoru's story. Daughter of. . .? No. She shook her head furiously. . . then again, as Mikagami sempai stated earlier, all myth is based in fact. She sighed and decided instead not to think anymore. All will be revealed in due time. 

"You surprise me sea monkey" commented Mikagami sarcastically "I seriously did not think you were capable of rational thought" Recca huffed, ears twitching in annoyance. 

"I am not going to dignify that condescending remark with an answer" Recca sat up indignantly. 

"You just did" 

Recca looked as if he was ready to pounce Mikagami and set all his used-to-be-extent dragons loose on him. 

"Recca-kun, I¡¦m sure Mikagami-sempai was only joking, was't he?" Yanagi's silently dangerous tone raised hairs on Mikagami¡¦s head as he nodded slightly in agreement to her statement (although he disagreed inwardly. . .) 

"Where do we go from here?" Mikagami questioned no one in particular. He accidentally voiced an inward concern out loud. They glanced at each other in confusion, all previous epiphanies seemingly useless. So what if they knew about the myth and potential courses of action, where do they begin? 

Yanagi sensed the sudden drop in the confident atmosphere and reached out to comfort Recca, her fingers unintentionally gracing the surface of the scroll. In an instant, light spilled into the cramped dojo, illuminating the ancient map with letters and symbols. Mikagami squinted his eyes and raised his arm to block out the strong rays. Domon shut his eyes because of the sudden onslaught of gold. Ganko scampered behind Kageoru. The light retreated in the instant that it came, leaving everyone baffled and Yanagi silent. 

"What. . ." stammered Recca, his voice unsteady "What just happened? Are you all right?" He then consciously released his protective death-grip on Yanagi. 

"I. . ." Yanagi glanced around. She was unsure of what to say. In that one instant of illumination she had been given many truths. Mikagami noted the change in Yanagi's demeanor. Even if she wasn't willing, as he observed from her hesitant expression, he had to find out what had just transgressed in that split second.

"Yanagi san" Mikagami questioned firmly "Tell us what just happened, onegai. For your sake, for our sake and, most of all, for Fuuko's sake." Yanagi's eyes watered at the mention of her friend's name. She glanced glanced around the room, observing everyone, searching. Mikagami's assured lean on the dojo's beam, Domon's eager eyes, Kageoru's aloof figure and most of all, Recca's reassuring grasp on her arm gave her strength. She drew a deep breath. 

"You may not like what I am about to tell you" Yanagi began, her voice soft with reluctance. She clasped her hands together and fixed her eyes on tip on her thumbnail. It was easier if she didn't have to look at anyone. 

"In that one moment, I was taken back, back to my source. I guess you could say that was what it was. Nothing but golden rays surrounded that place. Upon entering that place I was greeted by a woman, clad in a simple yet colorless kimono" 

"I will not lie to you, the woman said. If you fail this, you will not be able to return to wherever you came from. Seeing the confusion in my eyes, she reassured me 'if you are who I think you are, you have nothing to be afraid of'" 

"She then directed me towards a flame and asked me to describe whatever image I observed. What I saw. . ." Yanagi broke off, voice shaken and breath short. Recca squeezed her arm gently, his concerned eyes locked into hers. 

"I saw Fuuko." The mention of this name startled everyone. Mikagami's snapped up in sharp attention and Domon¡¦s eyes widened. 

"Fuuko was, she was. . ." Yanagi breathed in deeply "She was lifeless, sitting at the corner of a dark place, like a doll. Her eyes, her purple eyes were grey. I saw nothing in her. It was awful. . . She was alive, but not far from death." Yanagi realized that she, much like Mikagami, found that unpleasant things eased out of her system after she begun talking about them. 

"That short glimpse of Fuuko was all the flame showed me. When the woman asked me what I saw I did not answer her. She pressed me but I still could not say anything. After a while she became irritated and demanded to know the reason of my silence." Yanagi glanced up, her eyes filled with tears. 

"I asked her 'why is it that every time my friends need help, I can do nothing?' Upon hearing this, the woman raised her eyebrows in amusement." 

"There is a way, she said, to save your friend. But that way will not weigh lightly on yourself, are you willing?" 

"I asked her what I needed to do. The woman handed me a dagger and said 'a life for a life.' I accepted the dagger with resignation and Fuuko appeared in the flame again. The woman muttered a couple of words Fuuko glanced in my direction." 

"Fuuko, I called, are you all right?" 

"Fuuko, hearing my voice, cocked her head in my direction and the smallest ghost of a smile graced her lips as she asked me 'what about yourself?'" 

"I miss you and I want you back, I told her, there is a way to get you back. All I have to do is. . .Fuuko cut me off before I could even tell her what I had to do." 

"No, replied Fuuko. I see what you hold in your hand, she remarked, my life is not worth half as much as yours. I can't believe that idea even crossed your mind. She grinned at me. You don't want to be here. At least you are allowed to. . .she glanced down at her palms, not finishing her sentence." 

"Fuuko, what am I supposed to do? I asked her, out of desperation." 

"Stop crying over me for starters, she snapped. I may look like I'm dead but I'm still alive. She grinned. Smile some more, she remarked, well, at least Recca will be happier that way. She frowned suddenly, its coming back again." 

"What's coming back, I asked her. She did not reply. Her eyes were beginning to glaze over. She looked me in directly in the eye and said 'Listen to yourself, you know who you are and what you have to do. Gambatte ne!' She squeezed her countenance into a smile and her image disappeared as the flame died away." 

"The woman stood silently behind me. What do you do now, she asked me." 

"I don't know, I told her. All I know is even though I feel that I should have exchanged places with her, I know I did the right thing by listening to her. . .and to myself. Hearing this, the woman touched my forehead and smiled.¡¨ 

¡§Listen some more, she told me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the beating of my heart. All of a sudden I understood." 

"I can't do anything to help her can I, I asked this woman. But we could, my friends and I. She smiled upon hearing my words." 

"You're allowed to have it back, she told me, the power of healing." 

"I do not want it, I told her. I do not want the power of healing. I did nothing to earn it and well, couldn't I have Fuuko back instead?" 

"Why? She pressed, many would kill for what I offer to you freely right now" 

"The only good thing that came out of my having the power of healing is meeting these friends of mine. . .other than that, it has brought me nothing but misfortune. I do not want it back" 

"She frowned. What do you want then, she asked me" 

"As stupid and childish as this may sound, I told her, I want my friends to be happy. Seeing them happy makes me happy. I don't see how having the power of healing and not having Fuuko would help that situation." 

"You really don't want it, she asked again. You could aid your friends in danger if you had it. Didn¡¦t you want that earlier?" 

"Yes. But not without. . .No, I replied."

"I'm sorry, the woman said suddenly. Fuuko's well-being I cannot give you. You know this too, I can see it in your eyes. This is a task that you and your friends are destined to work through. In all this I cannot give you the wish of your heart, but I can give you this, the power of healing. Not only will I give you the power of healing others, I will also grant you the power of healing yourself. Don't look so shocked, you have earned it. Your predecessors could only heal themselves because they were too selfish to care about others. I have seen your past, I know what you have been through and I know your character. I just hope that you will not disappoint me. After saying that she touched my forehead and blessed me." Yanagi paused thoughtfully, glancing at the tip of her shirt. 

"Then she said 'goodbye my daughter.' When I opened my eyes, I was back here again. No time seemed to have elapsed." Yanagi heaved a huge sigh. It took a lot out of her to recall everything, but once the story passed her lips, she felt much relieved. 

"Minna san, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Fuuko. I could not do anything I'm. . ." Yanagi chocked back a huge sob ¡§Why? Its not fair. . . might as well be anyone of us.¡¨ The reality of Fuuko's present condition hit Yanagi full force as the tears that she held back earlier began to spill. 

"She was so sad, but she smiled when she saw me. . .I'm sorry I couldn't do anything" She dug her face into Recca's arm. 

"Hime. . . " Recca interrupted, brushing away the tears that rolled down Yanagi's cheek. 

"No" Mikagmi's sharp voice cut off Recca. Recca faced Mikagami, extremely agitated by his tone of voice. Mikagami looked Recca and Yanagi straight in the eye "No" he repeated. Without another word, Mikagami drew the pocket knife hidden in his shirt, his serious eyes locked into Yanagi's worried gaze. 

"This is all I need. Prove yourself" was all Mikagami muttered before plunging the sliver pocket knife into his wrist, setting free a jet of blood that splattered across the dojo floor. 

"Idiot! What did you do that for?" shouted Recca, ready to pounce Mikagami for hurting his hime more. Domon could utter no words, his mind not registering everything that passed in front of him. 

Yanagi hastily wiped away her tears. She clasped her hand across Mikagami's bleeding wrist. A warm light enveloped them and blood ceased flowing. 

"I'm sorry" she breathed. "Sempai, I'm sorry about Fuuko" Mikagami turned his face away from Yanagi. 

"Its not your fault," he whispered. "Don't think that way. It was something that was meant to happen" A phantom of a smile passed Mikagami's lips as he rubbed the wrist that he cut earlier. "All I needed to know was whether or not Fuuko was dead or alive. Thank you. I'm sorry you had to experience that." 

"Mikagami. . ." Recca stared at the ice-man in amazement. Of all the reactions one expected from him, this was the most unlikely. What happened to him? Where was the usual snide bitterness? It was not like him to be optimistic. At any rate, whatever that was happening inside of Mikagami the world could use more of. 

"Recca," Kageoru interrupted suddenly "Hand me that scroll" Recca glanced at his mother quizzically as he dusted off the scroll and passed it to Kaegoru. "I can't see anything" she remarked,"I was sure I saw symbols and words on this map earlier" 

"Kageoru san," Yanagi tapped her shoulder gently "We don't need to read the scroll for guidance anymore. We know what we have to do. We just have to look inside of ourselves to find it" 

Reality hit. Suddenly, they all understood. The next phase of this adventure, or whatever else you may call it, is clear - they each had to face a different obstacle before they could move on together. This short second of light gave each of them hope. . .it wasn't going to be easy, but they knew it is possible. 

* * *

** AN: ** Someone shoot me before I run this fic into the ground. Good grief and hoppin Hannas, what did I do? Ahhhhhhhh!! It must be the separation from fic writing that has caused this. . .this, this abomination. Well, at least Fuuko appeared, right? At least Yanagi got to do more than stand beside Recca and smile, right? At least, well, at least. . . at least this chapter came out, right? Next chapter --- tasks galore! Gaining back elements and possible return of Raiha. Come on, I need some help! *heaves great sigh and banges head against rock* Thanks for readin¡¦ 


End file.
